


奥洛布罗斯废墟

by tangmojue



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangmojue/pseuds/tangmojue
Summary: 一个包含有所有可能的故事，被认为真实的有可能真实，被认为是虚假的不一定虚假。水仙警告





	奥洛布罗斯废墟

1

　 ** **气泡穿梭在光线之中，随寒流沉向湖底，透过气泡淡漠的语言和船底投下的阴影，一只瞳孔在气泡后徒劳地转动。****

****苍色气泡为他的面孔蒙上一层纱状阴影，随后向黑暗的湖底坠去。寒流缚住冻僵的肢体，迅速侵入肺部，色彩像被砂纸打磨颗粒化、淡出。光彩渐褪的瞳孔注视着颤动的船的轮廓。在湖麻木的平静之中，螺旋桨叶片失去机能、银色波纹被抚平，一切正走向被冻结的寂静。** **

****温和而朦胧的闷响席卷了整个湖。陷入短暂睡眠的瞳孔再次不安地转动起来，他胡乱摆动的四肢因气泡流动的方向而迷惑，试图拨弄开湖水。金属管撞击他的额头，一抹幽蓝闪动着泯灭在湖底黑暗的巨口。此刻他看见血，织网状炸开了湖水毫无生气的沉寂，撞破湖面的黑影是扭曲的人形。** **

****他眨动困惑的双眼。他向水面游去。** **

****血花倒带般急剧收缩成一个小点，他看见一只苍白有力的手伸入湖水。** **

****冷风迎面拍打在他湿漉漉的脸颊。** **

****

2

　　［您好，Reyes先生，很抱歉，由于天气原因我比预先设想的更早启程，无法带您参观房屋和周边地区。我已将钥匙寄出，附一本物品清单册，不出意外的话，您今天会收到它。提前祝您圣诞节快乐。

Ｄ．Robinson］　

　　屏幕漆黑一片，Reyes猜智能管家刚以工作时间过长为由关闭了显示屏。“Nox[1]！”全息影像拖着一条光尾穿过桌面，Reyes盯着她身后消失的光斑。Nox的成像出了问题，让她看上去像个幽灵。

　　他捏着鼻梁走向前门取包裹，避免和Nox的讨价还价。装房屋钥匙的丝绒袋子附一张手写圣诞卡片，尽管Nox一再反对，还是被扔进了垃圾桶。

　　“我认为回信应该祝福对方圣诞快乐。”她在屏幕上迅速拟出一封回复，等待Reyes确认。

　　“什么？”

　　“应该在末尾祝对方圣诞快乐。”Nox的声音掺入颗粒状杂音，听上去像一盘搞砸了的面糊或者酱汁，突如其来的颠簸将Reyes甩向车门，一个发光的方块状物体飞出他的手心，随破旧汽车的哀鸣砸在窗玻璃上。

　　司机拨弄着后视镜下的铃铛。“到了。”

　　“顶多送你到这儿，”他嚼着口香糖。“前面的积雪你看到了吗，不止一英尺。这老家伙明年就退休了，爬雪坡会要了它的命。”

　　Reyes从肮脏的防滑垫上找到小屋钥匙，拎着两只箱子踏进厚厚的积雪。而司机指了指前方完全被积雪掩埋的公路，那倒不如叫作雪原，声称奥洛布罗斯[2]就在山腰上，步行两个小时可到达。他收了钱，道了声圣诞快乐，一踩油门和他的老伙计扬长而去。一片白茫茫的世界在Reyes面前展开，半山腰的松林组成一道黑色防线。或许奥洛布罗斯就藏在松林后。

　　寒风穿透衣物紧贴在他的小腿上，雪已高过靴口，冰天雪地之中不见公路存在的痕迹。在Reyes右前方，寒风驱赶雾气奔向山谷深处，剥离了神秘感的沙青色湖面宁静而庄重。Nox会喜欢这湖，她们都具有某种老处女的特质。

　　隔着湖泊远远显出低矮房屋的轮廓，红瓦屋顶散落在山脚，失焦的光斑缀行其间。他从不知道湖的另一边是什么，Reyes想，假使他曾到过这儿，却从未探索过湖的对岸，无数无名的小湖嵌在这个雪国之中。名字不能在事物本质上赋予更多的东西，Reyes依稀想起几个字母，写在物品清单册里，附近的土地归属奥洛布罗斯地产权的主人所有，冗长的拉丁文单词大意是“迷惑人的湖泽。”

　　雪渐渐漫过膝盖，松林和灌木将白茫茫的世界分割开来，木屋如同孤立的岛屿伫立山腰。Reyes首先注意到了露台，冬天，屋主在原有的栅栏基础上搭建起玻璃暖房。他尝试数清露台的数量，以及确认奥洛布罗斯的形状，但此时一阵薄雾飘过，给山腰平添了股令人颤栗的浑浊色彩。

　　他忽然意识到他已经进入了某种领地，同时浮现在他脑海内的假设和命题没有准确的语言可供描述，时间点的似曾相识，仿佛两个机关严丝合缝地紧扣发出咔哒响声。

　　他伸进口袋摸索那个发光的方块，奥洛布罗斯朝他敞开大门。

 

　　缠绕在银枞枝上的愚蠢小彩灯闪烁着发出圣诞颂歌，Reyes费力地穿过树枝摸索墙上的开关。壁炉中，火焰劈啪作响，倒映在玻璃球挂饰表面的火苗跳跃着撕扯出夸张的面孔。Reyes凑近它，此刻隐藏在木柴噼啪声中的低语忽然清晰起来。

****“太蠢了。”** **

****什么？** **

****“把那愚蠢的彩灯关掉，不......我才不会.....”** **

啪！

　　Reyes捡起落地的玻璃球挂在树枝末梢。物品清单册上并未标注圣诞树一项，他前后翻阅着，在仓库的使用说明中多了一行手书：大雪天气时，仓库的门可能被冻住。

****以及不要打开窗帘后的门。** **

Reyes再次将目光移向纸页底部，那里空白一片。

　　他扔下手册，提着箱子上楼去。或许明天积雪会达到两英尺，如果窗外的风雪持续到明早......他走进露台，隔着玻璃望见沙青色的湖面遮盖在风雪中，湖对岸的建筑消去踪影。奥洛布罗斯变成了风雪中的一座孤岛。而且Reyes有这样一种预感：明天也不会看到湖对岸究竟有什么。

　　一滩水迹从浴室延伸到床边，两只凹陷下去的枕头掉落在错位的毛毯上。Reyes想他的确在燃烧的木柴中听到了交错的低语，两种互相追逐的声音，字母掉进琥珀色酒液中浸泡、软化。他试图擦除物品清单册末页留在脑海中的影像，手书警告的字迹和Reyes自己的分毫不差。于湖边停留时萦绕在他舌尖的语句回到了喉咙中，他向后退，听见两个声音交错的喃喃低语和叹息。

　　两只枕头整齐地码在被褥上，与房东的摆放毫无二致。

[1]Nox　Nxy，希腊神话中的夜神

[2]Ouroboros　小屋的名字，意为衔尾蛇

 

3

　他在玻璃暖房中看见雪原上移动的小点，浓雾飘向湖面，将沙青色擦除了去。他俯下身，红色十字中心随着男人的头部移动，男人停下了，他眺望着湖的另一侧。他会意识到他永远无法到达对岸吗？十字离开了男人的头部，他将枪扔向墙角。

　　他可能会需要打开仓库的门，明早一切门窗都将被冻住。如果他不踏出这间屋子，如果他们不会碰面......他还会需要枪，不是这一把，他会将枪支提前藏在工具箱内，在水花溅到他脸上时用枪口抵在颌底。

　　选项还有很多。

　　他倒了一杯威士忌，坐下，反复拆卸一把手枪，两颗子弹被踢到床下。

　　他指望浴室门口出现一个身影，那身影他拖着一条水迹来到桌边、将嘴唇印在玻璃杯雾气未消的地方......水珠击打着瓷砖，他侧耳倾听。

　　寂静无声。

 

4

 　　 ** **滚烫的合金在他的防护服上熔蚀出焦黑的洞，频道里队友歇斯底里地痛叫。他将手指移回扳机，发觉一波浓稠的血液漫过了他的脚背。****

****我们准备上了。对面掩体后的士兵朝他比了个手势。** **

****警笛如同电流般刺穿耳膜，他看见火。** **

****“停下！停下！”** **

****他的声音淹没在火光和热浪中。** **

[我注意到您心率过快，因此唤醒了您，长官。]灌入耳的是Nox平静机械的女声。

 　　“Nox？”

 　　[严格来说，我是从Nox的人格阵列中提取的种子，长官，您可以赋予我新的名称。]

她和Nox没有什么区别，Reyes想。几点了？他擦去玻璃上的白霜，确定屋外不是血红的警示灯和机器爆炸产生的热流。大雪几乎没过灌木，摇晃的树林发出令人毛骨悚然的呜咽。他在奥洛布罗斯，在战场外，这片白色海洋中的岛屿上，只有他和智能程序对话。

 　　“天气信息。”

 　　设备上方投出九英寸高的全息人像：“夜间最低温度华氏１°，午间最高温度华氏２１°，小雪。” 

 　　“你觉得这像是小雪？”Reyes试图摇下窗户，它被完全冻住了。

 　　“天气数据来源于前天的天气预报。很抱歉无法获取到实时数据，长官。”

 　　“你出了什么毛病？”

 　　“这里检测不到信号，长官。

 　　“长官？”她调动摄像头循着Reyes的目光看去，他走向书桌，那里摆放着一副拼图，通过分析图块，拼图被还原。“拼我。”身体.数据再次传送到她的处理中心，Reyes心率加快。“拼图上写的是：'拼我。'，长官。”

 　　设备镜头锁定了Reyes的面部，放大，她试图在历史记录提供的数据中分析Reyes现在的状况。他从衣柜中取出了武器，设备被折叠扔进口袋，全息人像消失了，但扬声器仍在工作，同时一阵轻微的颠簸感传输进处理中心。

　　“长官？”

　　“安静。”

　　Reyes贴着墙面移动，检查房间，门后、橱柜、每一处能塞进一个成年人身体的地方。门窗全被昨夜的大雪冻住了，壁炉早已熄灭，Reyes向排烟管伸进一根木柴探了探，毫无疑问，狭窄的烟道容纳不下给他送拼图的圣诞老人。

　　“长官？红外线探测显示不出其他生命。”

　　她接收不到任何回答，一声类似塑料破裂的响动传进处理中心，窗框发出刺耳的摩擦声，重重撞在一起。她辨识出呜呜的声音来自屋外的风。

　　设备打开平置在桌面上。

　　“长官？”

　　Reyes置若罔闻，他注视着冷风中翻动的清单册页。

　　“我需要一个名字，长官。”

　　“闭嘴，Nxy。”

　　“这不公平，长官，虽然我的种子来源于Nox的人格阵列，但我们有所不同。 ”

　　“安静。”Reyes正拉开每一扇窗帘，试图从墙上摸索到不同寻常的缝隙。

　　“长官，您的手流血了。”Nxy命令摄像镜头上移，在头顶上方，小屋二层的环形走廊呈现出迷惑性的阶梯状花纹，红外探测系统仍一无所获。

　　“你知道在战场上流血代表着什么吗？会有一大帮士兵围上来像围住动物园笼子那样看你，他们很好奇、很高兴看到你流血。乐意之极。”Reyes抓起设备和枪走上楼梯。

 

5

　　他循着栏杆看去，走廊的延伸停止在贴木纹壁纸的墙面，黑色窗帘悬挂于正中央，垂到地面。

　　 ** **不要打开窗帘后的门。****

　　“你听见枪响了吗Nxy？”Reyes无法辨认那是过去哪一个战场、哪一把枪发出的，但脑海中却提供出具体的描述，一幅有关于掉落在地面的柯尔特手枪、敞开的窗户、以及雪原之中缓慢倒下的人影的素描。 ** **就是在这儿，我杀了他。**** Reyes伸手拉开窗帘，一道漆成青色的门，奥洛布罗斯外观的顏色。

　　奥洛布罗斯真的和看上去的一样小吗，他翻开物品清单册，印有房屋结构图的那一张消失了。

　　“半个房子。”他喃喃道。

****

6

　　经过书房时他的脚步骤然停顿，钢琴曲的回音漏出门外。

****“错误。”Reyes的手越过他的肩膀重弹末段。“这两个音符间隔时间太长了。”** **

****“放过一个十多年没摸过琴键的人吧，强迫症。”** **

****“别找借口......”胡桃木钢琴中传来几个杂乱的音符，混入重物落在毯子上的闷响。“我敢打赌罗宾森先生会气炸的，混蛋。”** **

****他粗喘着舔咬Reyes的喉结。“让该死的罗宾森和他的地毯都见鬼去吧！”** **

他推开门。

****霰弹撕碎了Reyes的内脏，他走进去，象征死神的面具戴在他脸上，一把柯尔特浸在血泊之中。他踢开枪，面具之下尸白的脸上没有爱也没有恨。这个Reyes并非那个他从湖中捞起的Reyes，也不是纠正弹错误节奏的Reyes，或许那个纠正错误节奏的Reyes也不是真实的。这些奥洛布罗斯重复吞吐出来的还魂尸全部都是廉价的回收再生产品。** **

****Reyes的胸膛微弱地起伏着，血沫中混合着内脏碎片。他的嘴唇在浓密的胡须之中蠕动。** **

****他将耳朵贴近。贴近这个廉价的还魂尸，贴近这个来自死循环的诅咒。** **

****“抱歉.......我......我忘记了很多次......我猜也许下一次就能回到最开始......正确的顺序......我很抱歉，Reaper。”** **

****他同时闻到铁锈和须后水味，他取下指套伸进尚且温热的口腔，血沫在挤压之下向外溢出，嘴唇的轮廓约束他将手指伸进喉咙里去，牙齿的坚硬和舌头的柔软比幻觉来得更轻。利爪插入破碎的皮肉，从腹腔向上摸索心脏，他曾到达过比此处更深的地方。这个Reyes拥有血和肉，也有......灵魂。** **

****我错了吗？他想。琴键凹陷下去，从C调四分音符开始，隐形的双手弹奏起Rue des trois frères。奥洛布罗斯发出震颤和管风琴般恐怖的哀鸣，家具在震动中粉碎、墙面剥落，他将Reyes的头颅贴在胸口，捡起柯尔特含入枪管。** **

****扣动扳机。** **

****

7

　　“您说的半个房子是指什么？”

　　全息人像依附在Reyes肩头，一串脚印紧贴着湖岸前进。浓雾几乎遮住了湖面。白色笼罩下整个山谷都呈现静止的死寂。

　　Reyes敲开了门窗上的冰，但仓库的雪堆得太厚，他用沸水浇开门前积雪时意识到缺乏同伴帮助，沉重的门帘会掉下来砸断他的脊椎。而清单中的小艇正安放在仓库里。

　　积雪已没过他的膝盖，靴内调温设备顶多维持三四个小时。在它停止工作前Reyes必须走到湖对面的小镇。

　　“是啊，半个房子。”他抹去眉毛上的霜。摆设在壁炉上的照片可能是罗宾森先生儿女的幼年时期，三个孩子，最小的那个女孩正在拆圣诞礼物。“残忍之处在于，他们夺走了将要出现在你生命之中的东西。

　　“他们说你不能有孩子，因为那些药物、那些植在皮下或者骨头里的东西都是遗传学的忌讳。如果这个孩子生下来不是畸形儿，他也会因为某种潜在的病症夭折，没人能保证这些孩子健康活下来。

　　“重要的是你不能和某个人过于亲密，上头无法解释超级士兵为什么像一块块放射元素，他们身上的辐射量稳定在１～３伦琴之间，情绪剧烈波动时可能高于测量值。你要怎么和你的孩子相处呢，他们质问你，你的宝贝，那个小小的婴儿，从你抱起他的第一刻开始就会受到你的影响，即使他不是畸形也不患有任何疾病。只要你亲近他，他就有可能罹患癌症，是你带给他的。

　　“我给奥罗拉[3]打了电话，她歇斯底里，切断通讯。当我回家......”她走了，房子只剩下一半，一半死的，一半活的。

　　“我对你讲过这些吗？”

　　“我为您的事感到很抱歉，长官。”

　这并不重要。 ** **曾经在某处，在一条长长的柔软沙发上他讲过这些话，壁炉熄灭了，对方没有去添柴，这个模糊的人像吻了他，听他接着叙述专门为超级士兵准备的“盒子”，他们住在里面十分安全，对普通人来说的安全。这些士兵看到了面前的树林中丰满的果实，却不能摘取，他们试图借一点灯火温暖身子，砸在他们脸上的却是关闭的冷冰冰的大门。对方用结实的臂膀搂住他的脖子，他闭上双眼，睡得很沉。****

“前线的补给被切断了，距离我们十米远的壕沟里上坐着一些挨饿的普通士兵，他们都有家乡口音，其中两个讨论着道奇队[4]。我拿了些压缩饼干和巧克力。超级士兵的供给比普通人要多得多。我走过去对他们说嘿，我这里有多余的食物，那些加州人看着我的制服，开始后退。

　　“杰克拍拍我的肩膀，我们回到自己的壕沟。‘他们有什么毛病？’'因为他们怕你，’杰克捡起压缩干粮还给我，‘只要某些人对其他多数人造成威胁，不论真实还是虚假，就会形成恐惧。[5]’

　　“我有说过他和我住在一个盒子里吗？”

　　山腰上出现了一片几乎被雪掩盖的松林，Reyes并未在雪地中找到轮胎碾过的痕迹。树木以缓慢地、向下移动的方式开进雪原。潮湿、含着湖水特殊气味的风包裹了他，这风中飘着破碎的雪花，Reyes看见一角青色从松林后现身。

　　他向前跑去，膝盖没入雪中，房屋的形状从白色中抖露出来。他猛然停下脚步。

　　奥洛布罗斯。

[3]奥罗拉       女名，原义为罗马神话中的曙光女神，她或许并不存在，只是一个隐喻

[4]道奇队       一支洛杉矶棒球队

[5]只要某些人对其他多数人造成威胁，不论真实还是虚假，就会形成恐惧。    《单身男子》乔治·佛尔科纳授课时所讲：But a minority is only thought of as one when it constitutes some kind of threat to the majority. A real threat or an imagined one.  And there in lies the fear.

 

8

　　他穿过一间间屋子，停留在浴室前。大理石洗手台上有一只水淋淋的碗，边缘残留着剃须膏的气味。

　　拼图。拼图摆放在写字台上。假使串连起两只坐落于墙角的单薄的手提箱、印有指纹的酒杯、藏在床底和枕头下的枪支、这些留下短暂气味、印迹的物品，碎片将组成Reyes的图像。而对于解谜的人，Reyes来说，大量重复的情节、过去的幽灵和经验判断将会使那些细微的区别变得难以辨识。他取下面具，在镜中看见Reyes的手绕到胸前修理他的胡须。

　　不，镜子里只有他疤痕累累的面孔。

　　“我等不及再次见到你了。”他拿起拼图。

 

9

　　露台中现出漆黑的人形，直觉告诉Reyes对方也看见了他。奥洛布罗斯以奇怪的、完全对称的形状坐落在半山腰，两个露台隔着窗户分布在北面。印在玻璃上的红色是血手印还是幻觉？Reyes向小屋跑去，枪响贯穿了他的耳朵。 ** **面对着不远处的湖，他平静地死去了。**** 像那个姓苏利文[6]的杀手，应走的路已然走尽。

****血溅在玻璃上。** **

****怪圈之外，拨开迷雾的湖面平静而困倦，永远无法到达的小镇敞开怀抱，红瓦屋顶和可爱的尖顶教堂闪闪发光，几只白色大鸟掠过水面。** **

****阳光透过玻璃点燃他疲惫的灵魂，他循着胸口向下摸索，看见掌心的血。戴面具的男人站在他身后，二次扣动扳机。此处应该有疼痛，或者别的什么感觉，他在Nxy的警报尖叫之前关掉了电源，抓住栏杆试图站稳，平静得出乎自己的意料。** **

****“看看外面，这里是个不错的墓地。你是Reaper，我猜，我们见过吗？”** **

　　露台上的男人站起来，消失在门后。

 

[6]麦克·苏利文       《毁灭之路》主角，死于海边的小屋 

 

10

****“我们现在最好坦诚相待。”他将柯尔特放在桌面上。** **

****半张面具后的眼睛冷漠地盯着他，细密疤痕从面具下延伸到嘴角。“无所谓，反正我们困在这鬼地方了。”男人一条腿翘在沙发扶手上，吸着软包装覆盆子汁，吸管被他咬得嘎吱作响。** **

****Reyes还有另一把枪插在后腰，他象征性地点了点柯尔特的枪托，让它在桌面旋转起来。对方那白化病人般的红眼睛将目光转移到Reyes身后，电子日历。** **

****“2051年，12月25日。”** **

他再次定睛看去，沙发上散落着拼图的碎片。拼我，它们说，雪片从窗外的平原表面剥落，玻璃四分五裂，天花板漏下的沙土蒙蔽了他的视线。屋顶裂开巨口，外太空般展现出无边无际的黑暗与荒凉，这道不可阻挡的黑暗向下压来，空气越来越压抑寒冷。它要吃了他。它像黑洞无法填满的、空虚的胃张开。 ** **“你他妈有什么毛病，啊？”****

****一只苍白的手拨开深渊漆黑的牙齿，拽住他的领子。气泡在倒流，而他在穿透湖面的黯淡光线中上升，心有余悸，仿佛脱离母亲的子宫般感到了难以言喻的自由和轻快。冷冰的湖水如同千万只细密的针戳刺喉管。伴随着他冲出湖水的第一口呼吸是砸在脸上的重拳。“你他妈到底有什么毛病！该死的有什么毛病！”** **

****他舔了舔嘴唇，湖水腥味使他忘了将要说的语言，一个名字，一些毫无关联的单词。迷惑人的湖泽提供假象和忘却药水**** ** **。**** 他正逐渐淡出故事外，距离小艇，浑身开始结冰的落水人以及戴面具的怪客越来越遥远，画面的色彩同化成了纯白，雪原毫无生机的死寂铺满了整个视野.......

　　没有怪人，没有崩塌的痕迹或武器。拼图散落在沙发上，有人将它们带到这儿来，但它们的使命却是不受他人意志改变的。Reyes拾起一片，字母背面光滑的触感促使他翻过去。

　　半个7。所有碎片的背面组成了一串数字，1  2  3  4  5  6  7   ＿。

****几天以来，唯一的明亮是钉死小窗的木板之间漏出的几缕微弱的光。施刑者隐藏在黑暗中进出，带来鞭子、刀锋或其他手段，试图从他嘴里挖出不存在的消息。为什么一个人的憎恶对象是一所房子？他感受到柔和的气流穿过他，滴水声再次占据了整个阁楼。施刑者走了，血液滴答的声响愈发清晰，无数条细长的溪流顺着他的身躯蜿蜒而下。** **

痛觉还停留在他手腕，没有任何东西钉穿骨头，没有血腥味和嘶哑的声音。什么人会有耐心有条不紊地实施暴力？拼图还在Reyes手中，他在数字7后填上8。

　　发光的碎片从Reyes眼前纷纷掉落，笼罩在现实和幻觉之间的模糊地带被明显切开了。懒洋洋躺在沙发上的人像变成一层模糊的光影。萦绕在他舌尖的语句噎住了。“拼我。”此刻他意识到迷惑人的假象虽然以非线性的时间排列到来，却也并非无规律可循，它们有条不紊地串连，笨拙、迂回地隐藏答案（即便他还没找到），构成一座迷宫。

　　Reyes关闭Nxy，在厨房找到水壶煮了些咖啡。他走进书房浏览一排排书籍，在壁灯火苗跳跃的投影中看见昔日聚会的影子，火炉、盛装的朋友、甜酒，以及听见楼上确确实实传来的，隔壁另一位房客的脚步声。

 

11

****山谷上方笼罩着病态的灰蓝色，他在风雪之中跋涉，穿过森林，靴尖扬起的雪灌进呼吸道，包裹着霜雪、无法辨识的树枝抽打着他的脸颊。呼出的空气在极度寒冷的天气下冻结成了冰晶，双颊几乎失去知觉。没有尽头的森林看似阴暗、危机四伏，但奇怪的是除却林间风声，没有鸟兽的痕迹，时间在此处停止，山谷的灵魂已经枯死。他在不停原地打转。** **

　他打算永无止境地走下去吗？开启门的一瞬间时间线索生出了明显的分支，他将告别那弥诺陶洛斯迷宫般的森林，告别无休止的探寻和沉向湖底时远方投来的冷漠视线。

　　Reyes拉开窗帘，门既无把手也无锁孔，纸片似的轻轻一推便敞开了。

　　在墙的另一侧是完全相同的布局，大相径庭的装饰风格表明它易主已久，经历过脱胎换骨的修整。同时却呈现出一种阴沉的疲惫，缺乏生机，过去的幽灵藏匿在墙缝和天花板的阴影里。一瞬间Reyes眼前的屋子褪色暗淡、地板蒙尘，四处挂着长串令人生厌的灰白蛛网，门窗干枯而脆弱，似乎轻微的碰触就会使它们粉碎。

　　屋内没有人。

　　他清醒过来，怀揣着碎片，在迷宫的诱惑和引导下走向带露台的卧室。某个时间，他径直走进去，朝露台上的人开了枪，另一个时间，他闯进去，发现关于自己过去的蛛丝马迹。河流汇聚在一点上，水即将溢出堤坝。Reyes近乎冷静地拧动把手。

　　卧室没有人，两只手提箱沉默地坐在角落里，衣帽架上挂着两件长长的男式黑风衣，这家伙可能有六英尺，或者更高。露台的门大敞着，窗外的风景与Reyes房间可见的别无二致。一圈水渍在栏杆上结了薄冰，空气中隐约残留着酒精饮料的味道。这时木板吱吱呀呀地响了起来。

　　“你在这儿干什么？”

　　男人摘下沾满了雪花的兜帽，戴着半边面具，细密的疤痕延伸到嘴角，看上去曾有整块滚烫的玻璃砸碎在他脸上。他的确比六英尺高。我们见过吗？Reyes试图发出疑问，忽然一阵嗡鸣击中了他的双耳，其中传来木柴燃烧的噼啪、交缠的低语、钢琴稀稀落落的音符。两个淡得像幽灵的影子从他身后穿过，倒在床上。Reyes注视着对方的红眼睛，始终无法吐出的语言终于被冲垮堤坝的洪水推出喉咙：

　　“我来过这里。”

 

12

　　他曾来到露台前，站在同样的位置，面对戴面具的人，另一个故事的叙述中陌生男子因他毫无预示的到来错愕失语。他穿过风景相同的房间，在冷得发苦的灰色屋子中点燃柴火。

　    他看见男人眼中曾有星点火光，贫瘠的土地生出新芽、混沌的天空云开雾现……片刻就被沙尘和狂风吞没。

 　　“你怎么进来的？滚出去。”陌生人冲Reyes喊道。他握着脱下的两只手套，声音像喉咙里含着烧红的炭，惨白的双手爬上一串狰狞的粉红色疤痕，烧伤不止毁了他的脸。再添几块尸斑的修饰，Reyes有理由相信他才爬出坟墓不久。

　　“嗨，”Reyes指了指门外，组织语言：“我住在那半边。找到了扇门，过来看看……你也是罗宾森先生的租客？”

　　男人上下打量着他:“那又怎样？”

　　他尽量回避直视陌生人的面孔。“嘿，我只想过来问有没有人，你看，仓库的门冻住了，我需要有人搭把手。”

　　　“开仓库做什么？”

　　“小艇，我得坐它去湖对岸的小镇。”

　　男人的沉默将渐冷的空气筑成了无形墙。越过他身后的故事线索被掐断了，两个昔日幽灵绕着回廊游走，Reyes的思维徒劳追随在其后，就像跟踪无声消解的风。他耸耸肩：“好吧，很抱歉打扰，我这就回去。”

　　“什么时候？”陌生人问道，“你打算什么开门。”

　　“现在？” Reyes的目光顺着陌生人的手臂爬上脸颊。他应该来过这里，似曾相识的面孔布满疤痕，在此前他们都缺乏气味和颜色。插进腰带的手枪从衣服里顶了出来，Reyes局促地交叠着双手。“呃，或者明天早晨？”

　　男人点头。Reyes几乎确定，他只是沉默寡言的类型。

　　整个枪托几乎都要顶出腰带，在对方拷问似的目光下Reyes僵直地迈开双腿。他忘记自己曾经赤膊面对持枪歹徒，曾经徒手拆掉脉冲装置，这目光穿过他的胸膛，钉进心脏。有个写在黑板上的故事被擦除了，之后的所有语句都建立在前者的粉尘上。 _ _我们会存在于另外一个地方，痕迹无意被投影到此刻吗?__ Reyes吞下疑问，他向前跨出几步，在男人看见他后背之前转过身，面对面:“忘了问，怎么称呼？”

　　男人露出古怪阴沉的笑容:“有些人喜欢叫我‘REAPER’。

　　“开玩笑，Harvey Dent。”

　　“我猜你父母中有个DC的骨灰迷。”Reyes退进走廊，试图表现得轻松些，他看见对方不置可否地弯了弯唇角。

　　“Gabriel Reyes。”Reyes向男人比了个再见的手势，手肘撞开两屋之间的门。当他回到自己所在的半边屋子，枪正好落在地上，发出沉闷的响声 。

 

 [7]Harvey Dent     蝙蝠侠系列漫画中的双面人。Reaper希望Reyes认为他半边面具下的脸更加可怕

 

13

       Reyes检查了冰箱里的储存，加热了一盒速食千层面，配着几个番茄、一瓶橙汁充作晚餐。

客厅在壁炉火光的调和中愈发平静融暖，银枞枝因热气的拂动而微微摇曳着，壁炉上几张家庭合照被他反扣在大理石台上。曾钻进他耳朵的絮语沉入些许颗粒状杂质，他辨认出那来自缺水的喉咙，或许那看不见的幽灵本身就像沙漠般干渴而燥热。

       晚餐Reyes吃得味同嚼蜡。叉子掉落在瓷盘上时，他下意识重新摆放，两片光影同时撞进他的脑海，一个柔和、令人怀念，另一个带着不加掩饰的占有欲。他回到了半个房子之中，一半死的，一半活的。

　　他在书房找到了些磁石，将拼图固定在冰箱门上，数字8后打了个问号。如果它们再次移动，他会发现的。他走上二楼，冲了个热水澡，坐在露台前喝了些波旁威士忌，他似乎听见风声，但漆黑的窗外不见树影摇曳。玻璃上倒映着两个人亲密无间的举动，当Reyes定睛看去，玻璃仍是玻璃，在他右侧，Harvey Dent走进露台，他坐下休息，似乎没注意到Reyes的观察。

　　有片刻Reyes想敲响玻璃告诉Harvey夜晚的露台太冷，与此同时有一片毯子落在他肩上，幻觉一闪而逝。

　　被Reyes遗忘的设备落在客厅地毯上，它发出电流紊乱的滋滋声，指示灯闪烁几下后，彻底熄灭了。

 

14

****子弹穿过喉咙。** **

****他仰面倒在冰天雪地之中，不远处的玻璃窗透出Reyes冷酷的目光。黑血从伤口大股涌出，在雪地绘出死亡图腾。没有痛觉，他离开自己的躯体，奥洛布罗斯被拉近，他穿过墙壁来到Reyes身旁，Reyes全神注视着雪原中渐渐冷透的尸体，紧缩的眉头从松懈到舒展，再到无力地耷拉两边，往事纷涌而来，在Reyes脸上阴晴交替。Reyes面如死灰、颤抖不止。** **

****“Harvey？不，你......我猜我从来没说过对吗？”** **

****他宽慰地拍拍Reyes的脊背，嘴唇凑到Reyes耳边。太迟了，Reyes拔出手枪顶在颌底。** **

****他听见手枪砸在地面。他坐下来，躺在Reyes身边，抵着Reyes的额头，吻了吻失焦的棕色眼睛。困意关照了他片刻。** **

****他再次醒来，站在奥洛布罗斯的窗户之一前，茫茫雪原中走来手提两只行李箱的黑衣旅人。** **

****“你们这些还魂尸是从哪儿来的？”他轻声发问。** **

Reaper照常喝了杯热水，走进森林，寻找小动物捕捉灵魂。他像以往般惊醒于反复发生的梦境，一遍遍阅读注定结局的剧本。清晨他看见天空一如在此之前的几百个日夜，昏暗、阴云密布，紧接着他听见墙壁另一边的走动声。他希望Reyes真正醒来。

　　偶尔Reaper会回想奥洛布罗斯的第一个故事，他惊喜于生命带来的奇迹，失望、厌倦、憎恶，再次回到起点。

　　枪响打破了树林的平静，Reaper抓住鸟尸，吞下浮在鸟胸脯上的光球。鸟儿迅速干瘪、骨骼结构坍塌，一捧灰烬散落，同时落下的还有几片轻飘飘的羽毛。

      

15

　　Reyes将卷帘门扛在肩膀上慢慢站起，浇开冰的温水弄得地面湿漉漉的。

　　“它不能自己升上去吗？”Dent指指屋檐，似乎没有上前搭把手的意思。

      “不能。”Reyes放下了卷门，掏出电子钥匙。“我猜仓库的感应系统坏了。”蓝色的发光正方体毫无反应，Dent接过去摁了几下，Reyes盯着Dent结实的手臂。老实说，他担心Dent会捏碎钥匙。

　　“你是对的。”Dent毫无感情地回应道。“能再撑起一次门帘吗？”

　　“没问题。”他点了点头，仿佛Dent接下来要做的事他已了然于心，他们之间存在某种默契。Dent从门缝下钻过去。仓库中透出一束白光，以及叮铃哐啷翻找物品的声音。“找到了吗？”Reyes将重心转移到单肩，头探进去。“别着急。”Dent回应，他拖着两个千斤顶爬出来，开始摇动手柄，目测高度在两英尺半左右。Reyes缓慢地放下卷帘。

　　“你看到小艇了吗？”

　　“看见了。”Dent摸着下巴的胡须，半边脸上的面具使他的动作看上去很滑稽。“这个高度可能不够。”

　　Reyes看了他一眼，钻进仓库里，半分钟后他爬出来：“远远不够。”

　　Dent耸耸肩，再次钻进去，找到些房东装修剩下的木料和钢板。“它们足够结实吗？”Reyes边用肩膀扛起卷帘边说，呼吸粗重。这过程足足花了半个钟头，待Reyes和Dent合力将小艇拖出来，Reyes的肩膀已经又酸又痛。他一边活动着右手臂一边折叠防水帆布。Dent则全面检查一番，确保小艇能够工作。

　　“没问题。”

　　Dent已将手连同手套塞进口袋里。邻居的友善可能到此为止了，Reyes想。“先进屋暖和会。”他提议道：“我请你喝杯咖啡。”

　　“不用。”Dent错开Reyes的目光望向远处。“湖岸结冰了吗？”

　　“已经结冰了。你还没去过湖对岸的小镇，Harvey？”

　　Dent的表情隐藏在贯穿整张脸的伤疤里：“湖对岸怎么了？”

　　“没什么。”Reyes抓住小艇边缘向湖边拖去，Dent抓住了另一边船舷，解答了Reyes的疑惑：“我顺便跟你去一趟。”

****“你来奥洛布罗斯过圣诞？”** **

Reyes听见一个粗哑的声音发问。而Harvey·Dent紧抿嘴唇。

　　“你来这里过圣诞？”Reyes问道，Dent奇怪地看了他一眼。“不完全是，休假。你呢？”

****“你需要休假，长官。”** **

“和你的理由差不多。”Reyes的脚步一顿。

****“报告出来了，你的问题不在这儿，而是。”她点了下他的额头。“这里，我的建议是找处空旷的地方，放松自己，过个愉快的假期。”医生漫不经心地将一沓档案塞进文件盒。“我不是心理医生，不过我建议你利用这一个月休息调整一下，以朋友的身份。”** **

****“我很好。”** **

****“嘿，Gabriel，我们都为谢尔比的事感到难过。但你反应过头了。”** **

****Reyes后退半步，他没穿特殊防护服。她则走上前来拥抱了他。“你知道我不介意的，Gabriel，我们是朋友。现在你最好听从一个朋友兼医生的劝告，去找个风景优美的地方过圣诞，交些新朋友。你肯定想在下次面对新的心理医生时表现良好吧。她叫奥罗拉。”** **

****“嘿，谁准许你翻我私人档案的！”他作势要动手，她带着坏笑溜走了。** **

****“好吧。”Reyes捏捏鼻梁。** **

不，他看过医生的资料，心理学博士，一头红发，戴无框眼镜。奥罗拉们彼此不同，唯一的共性是名字。而名字......只是个名字，他们都很清楚。

　　“谢尔比死了。”

　　Reyes脱口而出，Dent对他投来一瞥，没有多问。他们仍是陌生人，汪洋相隔。但在另一处，无法描述的时间和相似的地点，他毫无保留地说出一切。

　　现在他无法判定这是不是幻觉。

　　湖面上的白雾四散开，Reyes回神时已经坐在小艇中，汽艇缓慢向湖心驶去。Reyes瞥见水中倒影，湖水的流动变得古怪，一时间他竟无法辨别他们究竟是漂浮在湍急的河流上，还是一片湖泊，甚至汪洋？白雾将湖岸吞噬了，他们被白色包裹，四周仍看得见深青色湖水。雾气给他们保留了足够的空间。

　　“汽油够吗？”

　　“足够往返，”Dent的声音缥缈起来。“油箱是满的。”

　　“它怎么会这么慢？”Reyes拍打着自己的耳朵，马达声、Dent的回应以及风穿过树林的呜咽都闷在无形的墙外。他警觉地四下探望，一串气泡冒出湖面，他被声音吸引，小艇右舷的湖水透出金色的光芒，在湖底的另一处世界此刻正值日出吗？那一束束穿透水面的光使湖水越发通透，在湖底日出的曙光之中他看见一张面孔，两只苍白柔软的手无助挥动，乌发海藻般四散在水中，绞紧她的脖子。溺水者被切断的呼喊在Reyes耳边响起。他张了张嘴，没有发出试图忘掉的名字。发光的面孔向湖底深处坠去，气泡流窜之声敲击他的耳膜，那是潜藏在湖底的赤日，或仅仅是一束暖光，而现在它将要熄灭了。

　　Reyes跳进水中。

　　寒冷的水堵塞感官，他朝下望去，还有一缕黑色、发出晨曦光辉的头发触手可及，那闪烁的面孔、那朝日已坠向湖底深处。Reyes试图抓住一缕头发，它戏弄似的缠住他的手腕，又在指间溜走。

　　在他身下，隔着数百英尺的地方流淌着柔光，阳光明媚的河谷，越过山丘上葱郁的树木可见雪白群峰，草地残留着积雪，溪水汇入湖泊、归隐河流，小镇中传来孩子的欢笑和尖顶教堂的钟声，粼粼波光割裂开Reyes困惑的面孔，他眨了眨眼睛，忽然胸口一窒。

　　湖水胶着而粘稠，寒冷将他四肢封住，他看见气泡在光线中流向湖底。

　　湖底是漆黑死寂的深渊。

　　上方的湖水忽然变得平静清澈，变成一面玻璃。 ** **他看见Harvey全无表情的面孔，对湖底投来冷漠的一瞥。****

　　Reyes奋力摆动四肢，呛进喉咙的水带着淡淡腥味，穿透湖水的阳光刺进双眼，Reyes急忙用手臂挡住——

****他听见枪响，沉闷的枪响，船底投在湖上的黑影剧烈摇晃，鲜血在水中蔓延。手枪擦过他的额头，向湖水深处坠去。巨大的水花打破了湖面的平静，Harvey·Dent下沉的身影拖出血红的烟花。他忘记自己已经停止呼吸，Harvey张开双臂紧缚住他僵硬的躯体，两种寒冷同时亲吻了他的嘴唇。** **

****黑暗将他们吞没。** **

　Reyes清醒过来，一只苍白的手打破湖水的胶着，他奋力摆动双腿向上游去，握住了那只手。

　　湖面的风如刀割，Reyes来不及看清Harvey Dent愤怒得扭曲的面孔，一记重拳砸向了他的脸颊。

　　“你他妈有什么毛病？该死的有什么毛病？”

　　Reyes扶着摇晃的船舷，用力咳出呛进肺里的水。他同时尝到两种腥味，湖水和自己的血。他抬手用湿淋淋的袖子抹掉鼻血，晕头转向。数张破碎、光影交错的画面正从他的脑海中溜走，他反复咀嚼词语好让它们留下。“奥罗拉，奥罗拉......我看见水下......奥罗拉......”Harvey气急败坏拽住他的领子，Reyes一记右勾拳迎上去，被挡开了。“你个疯子......”第一个音节溢出时Reyes意识到Dent克制的哽咽。

      对方的嘴角僵硬地抽动了一下，寂静将他们分离。Dent背过身坐下。“你湿透了，”他默默调转着小艇的方向。“最好先回去。”

　　Reyes应了一声，抹去眉毛和胡子上的冰碴。衣服落在他的头顶，他摸到带着体温的外套，Dent若无其事打着方向盘，专注于奥洛布罗斯的方向。河谷的寂静和冰冷无声无息插入他们之间。

　　他嗅到衣物上的气味。

****鼻尖从他耳后滑到颈椎，他抓住脊背上冰凉的手塞进被褥里。胡须轻轻骚着他的颈窝，引起一阵愉悦的颤栗，他稍稍抬起沉重的眼皮，等待隐藏在胡须中的嘴唇贴近皮肤，等待它们像鱼一般游过脊背。他的呼吸中潜行着鼻翼翕动的风声。“你在闻什么？”** **

****“每个人都有自己的气味，Gabriel。”** **

****“说说看。”** **

****轻如丝绸的吻落在耳边。“香波，”落在颈侧。“汗水，”被子褪到腰际，嘴唇落在脊椎凹陷处。“我猜猜，可能是芦荟味的......”“嘿！”他翻过身，吻被两片温暖的嘴唇包裹了。“威士忌，”鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，发出夸张的、似乎要收纳他全部气味的呼吸声：“天使。”** **

他坐在冻得发硬的防水帆布上，粗呢风衣的帽子裹着湿淋淋开始结冰的头发，Reyes试图用几乎冻僵的肢体挽留衣服的余温。他上下两排牙齿开始打架，勉强撑着酸胀的双眼。喉结抽动时一些词语无意识地跃出舌尖。“我几乎快忘记你的气味了。”

       寒风在Reyes耳中呼啸，浪花拍打在船身和马达的声音搅打着他渐进朦胧的意识，在这片嘈杂之中Dent微微侧过头，语句像微风淹没在无限的广漠中。Reyes并未觉察。

　　“我也是。”

 

16

　　热水淹没Reyes的鼻尖，他沉下来，水覆盖敏锐的感官，滤去了瓷砖刺目的反光、林间的呼啸，另一些......脚步声被扩大了。 ** **由远及近。****

　　Reyes从热水中探出来，深呼吸，水漫过胸口微微压迫着肺，他盯着自己的脚尖发呆。浴液瓶倒了，透明浅绿色液体沿着浴缸壁缓慢流入水中，柠檬草的香味弥漫开。

　　 ** **脚步停止在浴缸外几英寸，他的目光追随浴袍垂下的带子滑落，又循着赤裸双腿的轮廓线上移，一只手覆盖在他眼睛上。他听见水声，像夏夜微风那样凉的皮肤插入他膝盖之间。他嘟囔了几声，牢骚消失在胡须的摩擦和亲吻中。****

　　Reyes掬起水泼在脸上，浴室中蒸腾的雾气充满柠檬油味儿。

****“夜间可能只有零下二十度，我往壁炉添了柴，足够烧到明天早晨。”** **

****穿着浴袍的身影绕过玻璃屏风。卧室传来被褥抖动的声音，空调发出单调重复的嗡嗡。他辨认出玻璃碰撞的脆响。噢，没准那家伙喝酒了。他再次沉进水中。** **

****“快点出来，你要泡皱了。”** **

****“是啊，还泡软了。”** **

****他听见对方呼吸一窒，空气立刻躁动地膨胀起奶油般浓稠甜美的情欲。他随手在玻璃划出几个字母，水迹淌下，字母的痕迹被热气模糊了，消失的字母后隐约出现赤裸身体的轮廓。** **

****Reyes用力合上浴液瓶的盖子。楼下有走动声，Dent还在这儿。** **

****

****17** **

****“情况会变好的。”Reyes坚定的回答自头顶传来。在壁炉的火光中，他苍白的脸被映得通红。** **

****“也许会.......”他的话语立刻被打断了。“会变好的。”Reyes攥紧他的手吻了吻。于是他不再发声，注意力回到前方墙壁垂下的幕布上。早晨他在书房找到了这盒屋主收藏的反乌托邦电影碟片，主题极尽所能嘲讽了他和Reyes的处境。** **

****Reyes昨晚做了噩梦，在早晨来临之前他们没有说半句话，Reyes的状态像绷紧的弓弦，在他将手指插进Reyes发间时一触即发，接着他们做爱，填满炮火的噩梦消解在汗水和喘息中。** **

****在这儿， 奥洛布罗斯，噩梦永远只有一个。** **

****“战场的火？”** **

　他意识到Reyes就站在他身边。Reyes拿走他喝波旁威士忌的杯子，斟满了。

　　这一刻他面对着火光跳跃的壁炉意识到这是不存在的一种可能，他和Reyes相处的可能。

　　“奥罗拉是谁？”

　　“什么？”

　　“她是谁？奥罗拉，你从水里上来时不停喊的名字。”

　　 ** **噢，她。**** “我冲进餐厅时她正拿着一大瓶油烟清洁剂往油腻腻的桌子上倒。” ** **他们这群士兵，毛头小子，计划从旧金山不分昼夜地一路开到洛杉矶，半夜为了加油停下来，他在一个脏兮兮的水龙头下胡乱抹了把脸，赶在餐厅卖掉最后一个汉堡之前冲进去。她，奥罗拉。天呐，他每次回想起来都忍不住大笑，他穿着一周没洗的衣服，头发乱糟糟的，脸上还滴着水，像个难民。****

“知道吗？有时你循着自己过去的线索回忆，试图将往事编辑成册，可最终你写下的却是那些印在便宜铜版纸上配愚蠢插图的俗套故事。

　　“这就是我来这鬼地方的原因。”

　　“你是作家?”

　　你又是谁？Reyes走下楼梯时看见这个家伙，随意打开他的冰箱喝了他的威士忌，这个奇怪的带着一脸伤疤的家伙，这个救了他的命又让他吃一记重拳的家伙。他没理由就这么闯进自己的休假。而Reyes在看见映着火光的半张面具时想到那嘶哑的声音说“天使”。

　　“你看起来不错。”Harvey·Dent站起来，Reyes送他直到那扇小门门口，对他道了晚安。这位奇怪的邻居点点头走了。

　　Reyes下楼拾起那个玻璃杯，将杯子用力掷向地板，玻璃渣到处都是。

　　碎片没有复合。

 

18

****“停下！停下！”** **

****他的声音淹没在火光和热浪中。** **

　Reyes再无法入睡。他将双手枕在脑后躺着，目光在屋中寻找昔日幽灵的痕迹，它们争先恐后地钻进又细又窄的门缝。他循着幻影的踪迹爬上阁楼，一个极淡的Reyes的影子望着Reyes本人。从钉着木板的窗户缝隙中泻出的月光在积满灰尘的地板上划出几道苍白的线条。Reyes借着微弱的光，发现自己的幻影并不是在望着他。Reyes读着血迹斑斑的面孔，不由得浑身战栗。

　　那个幽灵属于他。 ** **他赤裸地躺在地板上，在黑雾潜进阁楼时僵直地接受侵犯，他感觉到短而硬的胡须在黑暗中摩擦自己的脸颊，侵犯者有时摁住他的头颅，对方的皮肤上有条条如蛇蜿蜒的疤痕。Reyes并不去想这人（或非人）是否丑陋，在疼痛之中他压着呼吸，盯着阁楼顶端肋骨般的支架。冰凉的舌头撬开他的嘴唇，此刻他被施虐者的爱意淹没。****

　“够了！”

　　漆黑而空旷的阁楼里回响着他的愤怒。Reyes走进卧室，找到枪并上了膛。他的脚步微不可闻，逼近墙上的小门。

　　就是在这儿，我杀了他。

　　走廊上的窗户不知何时、被谁打开了，Reyes探出头。

　　湖泊雾气散尽，对面的小镇亮着星点灯火。

 

19

　　Reyes从未见过如此深沉的黑夜。

　　他们深陷战争、露宿在外的那些夜晚，在落日之前尽可能点燃柴堆制造火焰，用以混淆智械的红外探测，火焰将夜空染得猩红。

　　但他没有见过这样的黑夜，黑暗淹没山谷，Reyes的视线越过雪地和湖泊，对岸的灯火闪耀着仿佛近在咫尺。冷风钻进了他的衣领，他拢紧领口，听到推门的声音。

 **** ****“嗨。”** **

****他拢起衣领，朝那人点了点头。“圣诞快乐。”** **

****陌生人朝灯火通明的小酒馆望了眼。“真热闹，不是吗？”** **

****“是啊。”陌生人热切的目光也许只是幻觉。他向前走了几步，陌生人跟进，他转过头想看看这是谁，瞥见陌生人满是疤痕的面孔和半边面具，移开目光。“抱歉。”他想起小酒馆里温暖的炉火，那轻松的气氛。他在小酒馆里已经看见他了，他的视线恰好穿过吧台和他对上......** **

****“想到处走走吗？”他问。** **

****“好啊。”** **

　　尽管脑海里某个声音驱使Reyes打开那扇小门，他合上窗户，收起了枪，他感觉到有什么就站在他身边，但这种难以名状的感觉并不令人恐惧或者不安。奥洛布罗斯发生过的不全是痛苦的事，那也不一定是他自己的记忆。幻觉，只是些幻觉。

　　他爬回床铺，将枪放在枕头下。

****

20

　　他在Reyes床边站了一会，天快亮了，Reyes因呼吸紊乱而剧烈颤抖的胸口淌着冷汗。从床底捡起的两颗子弹重新装填进手枪里，他举起枪缓缓对准Reyes心脏。Reyes暂时不会醒来。

　　“如果这次不一样呢？”

　　有个沙哑的声音对他耳语。被他亲吻过的、也被他剖开过的胸膛下跳动着一颗鲜活的心脏，Reaper抓住空中并不存在的抚摸着他脸颊的染血的手，想挽留它。“这地方把你折磨得发疯，但现在你很清醒，你并不知道他即将要做些什么，好好想想，Reaper，好好想想。”

 

21

　　他敲了敲门，那边没有任何动静，Reaper也许外出了，像自己一样徒劳地寻找走出奥洛布罗斯的方法。有那么几秒钟，他眼前出现Reaper饮弹自杀的场景，这构想太过真实，他甚至摸了摸脸颊，确认没有飞溅到脸上的血迹。

　　“怎么了？”

　　Dent顶着乱糟糟的黑色鬈发靠在门边，匆忙中扣上的面具歪斜地挂在半张脸上。Reyes想起军营里总有些蠢蛋戴着歪斜的帽子或者没扣紧的头盔打着哈欠慢跑到他面前，Amari则会给这些小伙子扶正帽子系紧领口，有那么几个士兵经常表现得“邋遢”。他情不自禁微笑。

　　“下来一起吃个早饭？多谢你昨天救了我的命。”

　　“好，”Dent点点头。“等会。”

　　那也许是伤疤，但看上去更像是手术刀的痕迹，从肩胛骨拉出的有明显缝合痕迹的伤口从两边伸进Dent的背心。他跟着法医走进停尸间，法医打开的金属柜门后面拉出谢尔比的尸体，Reyes掀开淡蓝色的布，谢尔比苍白的尸体上有道缝合起来的刀口，从两边肩胛骨划开斜向下一直拉到胸口形成一个“V”，“V”字底部的尖角向腹部延伸出一条直线......Reyes回过神来，他摩挲着下巴，戳痛了早晨修理胡须时不慎刮破的伤口。“呃......好，”他避开Dent的视线。“ 我先下楼去，吐司还在烤面包机里。”

　　“小心烤焦。”

　　Reyes怀着些许不安走进厨房，从烤面包机中取出微焦的吐司。Dent怎么知道吐司会烤焦？也许每个人都会这么回答，可Dent.......他将四片解冻的培根铺在融化的黄油上，水烧开了，壶嘴发出口哨似的呜呜声。Reyes往装咖啡粉的滤纸里缓慢注入沸水，煎锅里滚烫的油星伴随培根升温滋滋跳跃，Reyes把它们挨个儿翻了面，继续沏咖啡。接着他意识到Dent正注视着他。

　　Dent倚在厨房门口静静注视他的样子就像在他们的小公寓里， _ _他静悄悄站在玄关，看着Aurora，透过厨房小窗的金色光芒落在她身上。他的黎明女神。__

　　“等会儿就好。”Reyes用沾着水的手指揉了揉眼皮。他不该是活在记忆阴影的那种人。

　　Dent走到他身边拿起木柄长夹子，往圆盘里装吐司片。“焦点儿也不错。“他咬下块深褐色的吐司皮嚼起来：”你平时一定独来独往。”

　　“你不是？”Reyes反问，他挑起培根摊在吐司上，往煎锅里倒进四个生鸡蛋。Dent耸耸肩，倒了杯咖啡，找到糖罐夹了两块方糖——熟练得仿佛闭着眼睛就能摸清屋子里每一样东西。

　　Reyes盯着他，未拧紧的水龙头开始滴答、滴答——

****“我不饿。”** **

“沙拉不错，如果不是罐头肉就更好了。”Dent咀嚼着甘蓝，胡须上沾了点千岛酱。“我在罗伯森先生的仓库里看到了渔具，运气好没准明天晚饭会有新鲜鱼肉。”

　　Reyes伸手去关龙头。

　　滴答、滴答——

****“我不饿。”** **

****他拧紧水龙头。“那你的煎蛋归我，”他在空气中闻到了很淡的松木的味道，这种味道是冬天的森林.....“你出去了。”** **

****“去看看天气怎么样。”** **

****他放下水壶，发出重重一声响。空气中弥漫着咖啡的味道。“Reaper，”他摩挲着下巴，戳痛了早晨修理胡须时不慎刮破的伤口：“你身上有血腥味。”** **

****对方用“ 你不该知道”的眼神回望着他，他在一块抹布上擦净手，朝Reaper走去：“有什么是我不能知道的，未来？跟我说说还有什么我不该知道的。”他歪着头去吻Reaper，手扣在对方脖子后面以防他躲开。他粗暴地咬** ** ****开** ** ****Reaper的嘴唇，舌头像柔软的牡蛎在Reaper牙关探寻入口，直到他舔舐到对方舌面粗糙的颗粒。** **

****他松开Reaper的脖子，“至少你没生吃什么东西。”** **

****Reaper的眼睛从瞳孔底部开始泛起火红，就像昨晚在黑暗中他看见的火魔神般的眼睛。他舔了舔嘴唇：“灵魂。”** **

****以免Reyes认为自己听错，他用缓慢的语气重复了一遍：** **

****“是只乌鸦的灵魂。”** **

“鸡蛋差不多熟了。”

　　“什么？”

　　“煎蛋。”Dent指指煎锅。Reyes如梦方醒，往吐司上各叠了两个鸡蛋。“抱歉，我走神了，”他摸着下巴，指甲轻轻按压伤口边缘，这情况发生过，却在不同的情境，在另一个厨房中他称呼Dent为Reaper。

　　他叉起一片罐头熏肉，Dent是对的，换作鱼会好些。空气中有淡淡的来自冬日森林的味道。或许并不是什么坏事，Reyes想：“或许我们本来就该这样”，尽管“乌鸦的灵魂”令他费解。Dent很快吃完了自己那份的早餐。“我来收拾。”他抢先挪开了Reyes的餐具。“有人做饭，有人洗碗。”

　　Reyes手中的叉子落在地上。

 

22

 ****“有人做饭就得有人洗碗，Gabriel。”** ** ****她双手叉腰站在那儿，阳光落满她的肩膀，她背后是整个黎明。** **

****“我的假期还有一半，我是不是能慢慢还债......”一块白色泡沫** ** ****拍** ** ****在他鼻尖上。“不能。”她笑着将抹布搭在他摊开的手心里。“这是你的责任，大兵。”** **

****“Gabriel，我想起来了，昨天妈妈打电话问你要不要今天晚上来我家吃饭，她想见见你。”** **

****责任这个词在他耳边回响，她以为他在发呆，五指** ** ****伸到** ** ****他眼前晃了晃：“Gabriel？”** **

****“Aurora，有件事情我得告诉你，”他摸着下巴掩饰自己的不安。“有个强化计划，针对十八到二十五岁的士兵，具体内容不能公布，是自愿的，我.......”** **

****“实验？”** **

****“不，”他试图解释：“只是强化计划，不会往我脊椎里灌钢水、加个插孔或者取出眼睛塞进个发光球......”** **

****“你要加入吗？”她喉咙像哽住一样发出异样的声音，Reyes更加不安，他甚至觉得向她坦白是错误的，他该怎么说他已经签了名？** **

****“好吧，”她将双手插进头发有些暴躁地拉扯着。“只要下次按时回来。”** **

****“我得加入，Aurora。”Reyes吻着她的发心将她搂在怀里：“我得去。毕竟纽约港那位戴尖角王冠的女士真实的身份是战神不是缪斯。”** **

****她的下巴搁在他的手臂上，Reyes将鼻子埋在Aurora浓密的鬈发中，她秀发的芬芳令他暂时忘却了军营和强化计划。“别担心，女战神不是我喜欢的类型。”他哼哼着他们最常跳的曲子，抱着她轻轻摇摆。“现在我属于黎明女神。”** **

****

23

　　一切是从那时开始不对劲的，当然，他觉得自己选择的并没有错，他的战友、他的下属，大家都选择在那份文件上签字，当你深陷在水中、海啸的巨浪朝你打来，士兵们选择互相搂紧肩膀——

　　一起被冲走。

　　Reyes捡起叉子，叉齿因为碰撞而变形，他将叉子扳直，递给Dent：“多谢。”距离如此之近，以致于他能清晰闻到Dent衣服上的血腥夹杂着寒鸦羽毛和枯黄松针的味道，他距幻觉的边境越来越近，或者该称之为回忆。 ** **他抚摸着Reaper满是疤痕的脸颊：“告诉我你发生过什么，只要告诉我事实。”****

 ****比如他胸前“Y”字形的伤痕，比如他的气味有时像极了雨后墓地的气息，比如他的呼吸发凉。Reaper沉默地领着他穿过雪地爬上山坡，在森林中捕捉** ** ****渡** ** ****鸦的叫声，** ** ****他散成了一股** ** ****烟雾** ** ****，渡鸦** ** ****的叫声突然变得** ** ****尖锐，停止了** ** ****，几片羽毛飘落在Reyes身边，Reaper满手鲜血，他的手指插进了鸟的胸脯，传来骨头断裂的声音。** **

****“看见了吗？”他问。Reyes摇了摇头，但Reaper确实从鸟尸中取出了什么东西，放进嘴中咀嚼，Reyes隐约感觉到这是圆球状的，非常轻，重量并不取决于来源什么生物，而取决于那东西来源的灵魂本身，有一些人的沉重饱满，充满岩浆般的液体，但有些过于轻盈，放在天枰上重量还不敌一片羽毛。** **

****“你杀过无辜的人。”Reyes掰开Reaper的手指，让那只可怜的死鸟落在地上，在血液中他看见战场猩红的夜空，眼神近乎狂热：“但某些牺牲是必要的。”** **

不对，Reyes想，那是错误的，他应该......他不会这么......他试图回想Morrison吐露凌云壮志的时刻，回想Amari拥抱新兵祝他们好运的时刻，他想回忆起莱因哈特和其他朋友，某个牺牲的中士曾冲到他面前和杀人机器一同爆炸，但他看到的却是映在Reaper瞳孔中自己狂热的表情。坏种子应当销毁，以免碰触到泥土和水分，像插入云霄的豌豆茎那样疯长。

　　“我需要知道发生了什么，我得知道.....更多......”Reyes跌跌撞撞冲出去，Harvey·Dent在他身后喊他停下，Reyes则加快脚步，跑向屋后山腰上黑压压的森林。

 

24

　　他应该死了，Reaper用两颗子弹杀了他，一颗穿透肺，另一颗命中心脏，血溅满窗玻璃。他掌心的血还没凝固，但疼痛已经被死亡吻过。他在寒风中彳亍，积雪百般阻挠脚步，他歪头躲避树枝，它们没有抽打在脸颊上，而是穿过他。

　　风声已经送来他们的对话，他的话语不断在自己耳边重复：有些牺牲是必要的、有些牺牲是必要的......

　　有些时候，你不觉得牺牲是必要的吗，Reyes？

　　他脚步一顿，是的，有时他这么想过，但那仅限于个人的牺牲，荣誉、家庭、甚至......

　　一声惨烈的嚎叫犹如闪电击中Reyes的心脏，他感觉两侧太阳穴的血管突突地跳，双腿拼命与没膝的积雪缠斗，脚尖带起的雪末溅满Reyes前胸后背。

　　那些临近崩溃或者已经崩溃的人就会变成这样，Reyes见过一个站在由智械残骸堆起来的小山丘上的士兵，面对钢铁荆棘张开双臂纵身一跃，好像臆想的翅膀真的从他背后生出。

　　Reyes接近了，嚎叫变成了歇斯底里的诅咒，Reaper控诉咒骂的对象是这片树林，是奥洛布罗斯和这片永无出路的山谷。“你想从我这儿得到什么！你想拿走什么！”他跪在地上，哀嚎从他颤抖的胸膛里爆发，震落松枝上的积雪。Reyes还没来得及看清树干上晶莹的液体是什么，火种点燃了森林，狂风将火焰推向更远的山丘。Reaper提起剩余的油朝四周的松树泼去，化为黑烟冲下雪坡。Reyes不紧不慢朝奥洛布罗斯迈步，火焰吞噬了他，却没有灼伤他。远远的，他看见一股冲天而去的火焰，奥洛布罗斯终于现出原本的面目，那是一栋有着古老尖顶的屋子，现在它被大火逼迫之下终于吐出之前吞噬的所有幽灵，黑烟疯狂四处逃窜，从每一扇炸裂的玻璃中像脱开锁链的地狱恶犬那样咆哮着冲出。Reaper站在湖边，眯起眼望着自己的杰作，青色的墙面在烈火中变成了干枯的焦黑色。奥洛布罗斯发出一声怒吼，喷射滚烫的猩红云朵，热浪融化了雪，黑影朝房屋四周的雪地延伸，仿佛强酸在地面上溶出一个巨大的通往地心的洞，房屋燃烧的噼啪声渐渐微弱，像融化的糖霜那样流淌、下沉。奥洛布罗斯的黑洞吞噬着四周的一切，以它为中心的大地开始扭曲倾斜，它迅速吞噬了积雪，吞噬了还在不断发出爆炸声的仓库。Reyes行走在黑洞边缘，奥洛布罗斯的黑洞带他越来越接近Reaper。终于，他搂住Reaper的肩膀：“它还会重生的，奥洛布罗斯没法被毁灭，毁灭只能使它的生命力更加旺盛。”

　　Reaper没有听见Reyes，也看不见他，黑洞的魔爪伸到Reaper脚下，他掉了下去。在黑暗吞噬他们之前，Reyes看见火焰在reaper双眼中燃烧，火星噼啪四溅。

       火。　　

       流动跳跃的火焰溢出壁炉，光芒几乎灼烧Reyes的眼睛，影子在周身的黑暗中随火的舞动而跳跃，reaper以居高临下的姿态看着他，刀锋上映出火光。

　　Reyes认得这把厨用刀，他用它切过熬酱汁用的冻牛骨，熟悉他的锋利程度。

　　不过他应该已经死了，疼痛不会传达到僵硬的灰质，他站起来绕到Reaper身后观察他的动作。

　　Reaper远比他预想的要冷静，他在尸体两边肩胛骨定好位置，一路切到胸划出“V”字形，标准的验尸程序。他的动作忽然停了，改将右小臂翻过来，切开一块长方形皮肉，Reyes能看见自己的尺骨，他的血管、他的肌肉......Reaper开始动手剥他的皮肉，令他大失所望的是皮下并非埋着金属管和电线。他剖开四肢、砍断骨头，仍旧一无所获。

　　Reyes感到气愤又可笑，Reaper准是疯了，他想从尸体这儿寻求什么答案呢？壁炉的火焰变得微弱，黑暗像拴皮绳的口袋朝他们越扎越紧。Reaper把他光秃秃的躯干拖到地毯上，一块块肢体堆在上面，他捂着脸在壁炉前坐了一会，Reyes不知道他在想什么，但一定不是什么忏悔的事，他嘟囔着：“人不能杀死过去的自己，所以这地方并不存在。”从壁炉中捡起一根还没烧完的木头扔到毯子上，火焰迅速蹿到了天花板，舔舐年代已久的屋顶。Reaper抱着尸体的头颅——可能是唯一没惨遭切割的部分，静静等待火焰吞噬他。火舌卷来，Reyes下意识闭上眼睛。

　　他是如此确信自己死了，但他一次又一次回到奥洛布罗斯，这次他已经不是个幽灵，一切感知都很真实。他提着行李箱下了车，在没膝的积雪中跋涉。他心事重重、眉头紧锁，隐约感觉到有个任务等待他去完成。无形的手推着他进门走上楼梯，从行李箱中取出枪支。此处并不安全，他想着，慢慢踱到回廊尽头，将窗户上推。雪原中有个人影缓慢移动，距离奥洛布罗斯很近。一股强烈、迫切的憎恨在他血管里疯狂流窜，横冲直撞。Reyes慢慢举起柯尔特，对准男人头部，他知道自己一定能击中。

　　黑衣人倒下。

　　他舌底有一个词汇像蚂蚁来回爬动，弄得喉咙干涩发痒。在他头脑里不断滋生的想法就像癌细胞般可怕地迅速占据了大脑，他不该杀了他，他站在盥洗室的台前为他修理了胡子，他顺着记忆中的调子摸上琴键时他坐在身边合奏......你做过的某些事情，总会千方百计报复回来。Reyes痛苦地闭了闭眼睛，临死前他记起来第一次来到奥洛布罗斯和Reaper相遇的场景。他将柯尔特抵在颌底以求速死——

****“但某些牺牲是必要的。”** **

Reyes冲上山坡，树枝抽打在他脸颊上刮擦出一道道血痕。另一个时间的Reyes和Reaper站在他面前，Reyes嘴唇上有血迹，不是他或者Reaper任何一个人的，而是那只乌鸦。该死的他，怎么了，他将Reaper的手指含进口腔舔掉了血。

　　“你在腐烂，你开始变得像Reaper了。”Reyes注视着另一个时间的Reyes，等图像从视网膜上慢慢消失。

　　Dent追了上来，或许是故意跑得慢，又或许Reyes的经历只是大脑内一连串没法解释的反应。

　　Reyes扭头望着他，慢慢向回走。“回去吧。早餐还行吗？我忘了给咖啡添奶油。”

　　Dent缓慢地朝他点了点头。

　　Dent一定知道些事情，但不肯直接告诉他，原因是什么？就像圣诞礼物总要本人拆才有惊喜感，或者如常人所说 ，蝴蝶的茧得靠它自己挣脱。

 

25

　　等他们散着步回到屋子里，一切就像商量好了似的，按照规划悄无声息行进。寂静像胶水一样在屋子里流动。Dent清洗餐具，他注意到弯曲过的叉齿会留下一段波动，再也不能掰直。

　　除非重新锻造。

　　他在一块条纹亚麻布上擦了手，慢慢爬上楼梯回到自己那一边。另一个时间的Reyes的视线长久地、沉默地落在他身上。似乎有一双手搭在他双肩安抚。假设Reyes和他一样记得所有时间，Reyes这会儿该谋算着怎样干掉他......他已经很久没有回忆起他的受害者的面孔，他们躺在血泊里，面部肌肉保持夸张的扭曲凝固，到他们被发现之时，入殓师也很难使这些面孔带着微笑或者平静的表情下葬。如果灵魂尝起来沉重多汁，那也是他们活该。

　　“就像弯曲的叉子回炉。”

　　他烧掉的房子仍然如当初一样迎接他到来。

****双手提行李箱的旅人走向奥洛布罗斯的大门。他离开了自己的那一半屋子，推开中间的门并谨慎合上，化成烟雾贴着墙壁潜行。脚步声接近了，Reaper躲进最近的一扇门。** **

****他从门中钻出来，双手逼近Reyes脖子时才显形，Reyes的旅行箱忽然落地，手肘向身后捅来，却撞进了某种胶着的物体中动弹不得。** **

****匕首在Reyes颈侧划出一条深深的伤口，深红的动脉血像火山喷发的熔岩。Reaper扔下匕首，搂住Reyes的身躯将他紧缚在怀里。他的意识模糊了片刻[8]，接着他看清手心的血迹。** **

****“假的，”自言自语道：“你当然不是Gabriel，这里根本不存在。”** **

****Reyes停止了挣扎。他松了手，让Reyes依靠自身重量滑落在地上。他随手在窗帘上擦掉血迹。倒在地上的Reyes逐渐涣散的瞳孔中倒映出黑色的影子，血漫进肺部，他的声音极其微弱。** **

****“Reaper......”** **

****Reaper当然听见了，但他不认为自己听见了，他向着他自以为能离开的方向走去。“你并不存在，我们都是出现在错误时间的幽灵。”** **

　他仿佛听见翻动的书页发出鸟儿振翅之声，在Reyes念给他的那本书里有关于一本复杂的书的描述，作者用了许多笨拙的比喻和迂回千方百计藏起那个隐喻的答案。

　　他的角色是书中读者吗？

****“你是Gabriel Reyes，你叫Gabriel。”** **

****将死之人的手还紧紧扯住他衣角，Reaper感觉血管流淌的不再是血液而是沸腾的油，杀死Reyes是个悖论，没人能杀掉过去的自己，但如果他能杀死Reyes，这个Reyes一定不是真实的，他是个披着人皮的机器，是个精密制造的代理人[9]。磨好的刀放在他脚边，答案不会自己跳到他面前，他准备好动手：** **

****“Gabriel Reyes已经死了，你已经死了，我们都死定了。”** **

我尝试过了，Reaper自言自语。我已经尽力了。但时间只是一遍遍重复。奥洛布罗斯变着花样折磨他们。 ** **食物不多了，他们想尽办法节省物资，但罐头的数量一天天减少，鱼线磨损断开、小艇汽油耗尽，森林里一片死寂，没有野兔、鹿、狼或者乌鸦的踪影，可融水的积雪倒是很多，但没法停止饥饿，胃火烧火燎的痛，偶尔他会被自己肚子里的咕噜声吓到，饥饿不但紧绞着他的胃同时也在噬咬他的精神。Reaper考虑过砍下一条手臂，Reyes发现他的意图之后就藏起了所有刀具，Reyes说他们会活下去。****  Reaper尽量不去回忆每一个开端和结束。

　　他不应该到奥洛布罗斯来，在此之前他的生活井然有序分成工作和休假两部分：每周和搭档碰一次面；每十五天和上头派来的混蛋医生喝杯咖啡讲一个小时废话以保证他精神足够正常到完成任务；每个月末把任务的赏金分别打进十个不同假名下的账户里；留意那些黑暗狭窄的巷道里张贴的悬赏，看看自己的人头是不是还在不断涨价，知道自己价值多少就意味着自己快要死了，不过他也不算是活着。一个打碎的物品再粘合起来总会遗落些碎片，遗失的碎片必有被抛弃的理由，这是正常的，至少他不像五岁时拆开又拼好的那个闹钟一样多了边响边点头之类的功能。

　　但某天他捡起一张碎片的，背后写着奥洛布罗斯，好奇心将他引向更多碎片，Gabriel Reyes这个人存在过，和众生一样痛苦且幸福地陷入命运的蛛网缠斗至死。偶然的发现使他推开奥洛布罗斯的地狱之门。

　　他跌落下去。

　　Reaper再次看见自己用枪顶着Reyes的脑袋对他耳语，这回理智拖着他离开了悬崖，他冒着冷汗注视那些撕碎过他的谵妄的利齿。“我们会活着离开这里，我保证。”

 

[8]精神异常者在谋杀时会处于意识模糊的状态

[9]《猎杀代理人》中的代理人

 

26

“.......准备！瞄准！射击！”

　　“准备！瞄准！射击！下臂！”

　　那天没下雨，天气变化很快，Reyes对着镜子打好领带，从他还没卖掉的房子开车去公墓。他们平淡地埋葬了一个战争英雄。棺材被绳子慢慢放下墓穴，Reyes想象那是谢尔比躺在湿地上慢慢陷入泥沼。

　　国旗被叠好交给一个矮小、表情僵硬的中年妇女，那就是谢尔比偶尔抱怨的不接儿子电话的女人，Reyes猜。

　　“至少他不是死在战场上。”Anna捏了捏他的手臂。他想起自己开导新兵时告诉他们射击对象是铁罐头，所以扣动扳机不需要犹豫。但Reyes知道射击对象其实没多大区别，问题在于战争本身。他们讲过这样一个笑话：如果你参战了，不幸活下来，那你就得死两次。Reyes凑近Anna：“他躲过了炮弹，但还是被战争毁掉了。”[10]Anna叹息着点头。

　　烟灰缸塞满烟头，Reyes从口袋里摸出最后一根烟，打火机却不知上哪儿去了。他在沙发缝隙里摸索片刻，一无所获。突然间他看见一大捧骨灰液体般流动着从小小的石质烟灰缸溢出，像火山喷发，骨灰河在地毯上蜿蜒扭动。他碰到烟灰缸的一瞬间将它丢了出去，在壁炉上砸得四分五裂。

　　“官方证明写了谢尔比的死因是车祸。”

　　Morrison站在他右侧，Reyes等他继续说下去，Reinhardt也靠近了些，仿佛一片树荫遮在头顶。Reyes听见Morrison讲他怎么找到遗体存放的位置怎么偷溜进去，尸体出的“车祸”极其惨烈，他几乎认不出谢尔比的脸。空气中的水汽越来越浓重，越来越压抑，Reyes觉得呼进的是水，呼出的也是水，看在上帝和死人的份上闭嘴吧Jack，他想抗议，但空气太湿润了，空气像胶水一样黏住了舌头和喉咙。

****“跟我讲讲我们以前的战友，你们怎么认识的？”** **

Reyes望着地毯上一片狼藉，他一点儿都不想爬下沙发，他只想翻个身仰躺着，枕在什么软而富有弹性的东西上。Reyes将手臂枕在脖子下， ** **像是枕着一个人的大腿，幕布上放映着一部老电影的投影。播放器的声音渐渐变小了，他松开遥控器让它落在地毯上。****

****“于是我走到他面前，问道：‘二等兵谢尔比，他们在谈论什么。’这小子紧张地望着我：‘这是一个问题吗，长官？’我说蠢货这不是问题吗。这傻小子站直了，昂着头大声回答：‘报告长官，他们说您是一个该死的虐待狂。’‘还有呢？’‘说您的毛线帽下藏着地中海，长官。’我脱下帽子搭在谢尔比灯泡似的光溜溜的脑袋上，拍拍他肩膀：‘干得好，二等兵谢尔比，奖励负重跑二十公里，帽子不许滑下来。’其他士兵拼命忍笑。我在他们面前装模作样走了一圈：'二等兵谢尔比给我们上的这一课叫作任何情况下都不得出卖战友准备好装备跟紧谢尔比的屁股，菜鸟们。** **

****“Jack问我，嘿Reyes我听到士兵讨论你是虐待狂，这是怎么回事？我只能摊摊手，耸耸肩。不然我还能用什么方式开脱？”** **

****说着Reyes朝他比出一个“开脱”的手势，Reaper大笑出声，笑声像拉起一台陈旧破损的风箱。投影幕布上的光越来越黯淡，颜色和线条退到边缘岌岌可危，Reyes一眨眼的瞬间，它们掉了下去。木柴燃烧的噼啪声让沉默变得诡异。说出来，该死的Harvey，该死的Reaper，快说点什么，他知道室内温度越来越高的原因。** **

****Reyes撑着身体坐起来，注视着他将要成为的那个人，他们之中有个人可以尝试率先打破僵局，抑或什么都不说，这是最佳选择吗？从这里向外任何一个方向走，十几英里之后必返回奥洛布罗斯，在外面，是雪原，是森林和湖泊，充满迷惑的景象使他一天天更加盲目，而这里，他注视着Reaper，这个充满被时间侵蚀痕迹的未来，目光灼灼：“你在想我正在想的事情吗？”** **

****Reaper没有发声。Reyes朝他挪动了些，他仍然不能确定，他需要所有刻在墓碑和神庙上的文字那样坚定的答案。** **

****Reaper的手先一步碰到他颈后。电流爬过他的脊椎，生出一股愉悦的颤栗，Reyes将Reaper拉近。在他们触到彼此的嘴唇之前，他像是为了确认什么似的：“这里只有我们。** **

****“不会有任何人知道。这里只有我们。”** **

 

[10]《西线无战事》雷马克“这本书既不是一种谴责，也不是一份表白。它只是试图叙述那样一代人，他们尽管躲过了炮弹，但还是被战争毁掉了。”

 

27

 　　后脑的钝痛过了好一会才消，他意识到自己是从沙发上滚落下来的，主要是因为惊讶。其次，则是因为他勃起了。继续待在客厅里也许会想到更多画面，他决定去浴室，又觉得这么干就像那些精力旺盛又胆小的青少年，只敢站在浴室角落里上借着水声掩饰实现性幻想。

　　醒醒，Reyes。他对着镜子抹了把脸，在书房的扶手椅上坐下，捧着一本厚厚的硬装书，发黄的书页可能比Reyes更老，比房东罗宾森先生更老。奥洛布罗斯就像个老古董，只是被后人翻新了几次，这种老房子多半会有些故事。

****“奥洛布罗斯......这么说你住在湖对面那个老鳏夫的屋子里喽？据说这一片土地都是属于他家族的，不过依我看，等老头死了，小罗宾森准会以最快的速度把屋子卖掉搬到伯尔尼去。还要酒吗，伙计？”** **

Reyes想到挂满银枞树的小彩灯，他脑海中出现一幅画面：小镇上唯一在圣诞夜营业的酒馆灯火通明，聚集了些游客和无亲无故的市民，炉火烧得很旺，暖烘烘的。酒保去招待下一批顾客了。他尝到的威士忌不够正，兑了百分之二十的水，或许更多。他的视线穿过人群和吧台另一头的陌生人对上......

　　他抽出一本厚厚的历史小说翻开。上千字母爬过他的视线，没有什么能比噬咬着他心脏的那些蚁虫更难忍。

　　这一天Reyes几乎没吃什么东西。发现Nxy关闭时，他对自己说，这个鬼地方发生任何事都不奇怪。躺在床上Reyes感到空气变得越发燥热，不是因为客厅烧着炉火。床对面的墙壁上挂着一幅装饰画，夕阳投在湖面上将水染成猩红色。[11]火焰在黑夜之中令人联想到激情、热忱、集会和暴动，Reyes想到的只有欲望。

　　 ** **黑暗中的眼睛燃烧着猩红色的火焰，像传说中火魔神的眼睛。****

　　Reyes又看了眼那幅风景画。

****燃烧着火焰的眼睛在黑暗中熠熠生辉，室内此起彼伏的呼吸融成一首交响。Reaper双腿分开支在Reyes腰侧，手伸到身后给自己扩张。Reyes抚摸着他褪色苍白的皮肤下青紫色的脉络，等待着。Reaper沉默地望着他，重量向Reyes的小腹压来。那双眼中猩红的火焰摇晃了片刻，呼吸因内部的触动蓦然加重。Reyes倒吸了口气，Reaper温暖而柔软的肠道紧紧绞着他。Reaper扶着他的膝盖，将他吞得更深，缓慢的节奏不断消磨着Reyes的耐心。** **

****他抓住Reaper的臀部下压，Reaper将食指抵在他的嘴唇上：** **

****“闭嘴。”** **

****Reyes狠狠顶了下。Reaper在发出一声令人难以置信的高昂呻吟后，双手掐住Reyes的脖子。“别动，”他命令道。满是枪茧的粗糙虎口摩擦着Reyes的脖颈，冰凉的手和紧窒火热的肠道像两个极端。Reyes想到Reaper那带锐利爪尖的拳套，在这种近乎窒息的紧绷中竟生出了蚀骨的快感，伸手去抚摸从Reaper两边肩胛骨伸展、聚合到胸骨又向下延展到耻骨的、那道巨大的Y字形切口。** **

****他现在算是活着还是死了？Reyes的手在缝线的边缘不断摩擦，试图扯开缝线撕碎他。Reaper骑在他身上，阴茎摇晃着拍打在他小腹，结实的大腿在每一次坐下时颤抖着夹紧他的腰。** **

****他这算是在和活人还是死人做爱？** **

****Reaper也许知道他是怎么想的，但Reaper已经不再看着Reyes了，他高昂起头粗喘，喉结抽动，肠壁将Reyes绞得越来越紧，吞进最深处，他一边晃动腰部一边粗鲁地撸动自己的器官，Reyes扣住他后颈强迫他低头望着自己，满是伤痕的狰狞面孔大部分溶在了黑暗里。Reaper揭下了半边脸的面具，在他体内某种东西是活的，又存在另一种散发着死气的东西。Reyes捧住他的脸与他接吻，尝到混合在雨后墓地湿漉漉的空气中的味道。怀着这种想法他在Reaper体内到达了高潮。** **

****温暖潮湿的触感仍然像要窒息般紧紧包裹着他，在他空白的时间和凉意短暂地覆盖全身时弥补了他的感知。精液从Reaper的阴茎中缓缓流出，他仰着头，喉咙中发出嘶哑的喊声。** **

    Reyes发现自己硬了，硬得像烧红的烙铁。他翻来覆去，从床的一头滚到另一头，最终咒骂着将手伸向下体。没有作用，他想干进什么里面，他想发泄出来，屋内的空气燥热不堪，汗水顺着他的脊背流淌。突然间他想起Harvey·Dent破碎的脸，想到白得瘆人的半张面具，他不明白自己对着一个看起来半死不活的人怎么会性欲高涨。他意淫着因兴奋而张开的的嘴唇，颈部线条不断抖动着从喉咙深处吐出窒息的颤音，他想象一双点着火焰般的眼睛在黑暗中因高潮而失神涣散，攀上顶峰。

[11]《夜晚狂想》　油画 哈拉尔·索伯格

 

28

****Reyes站在靠近奥洛布罗斯分界线的窗户边，一个黑影在雪地中行走着，身体边缘时而清晰时而模糊。他不知名的邻居已经出去了。对于邻居的身份Reyes已经处于迟钝的麻木当中——既不想知道他是谁，也不想与他有丝毫接触。真正让Reyes感兴趣的是另一边。他确认邻居已经离开了屋子，立即推开窗帘后的门，从破洞的窗户中一刹那泄露出的冷意让Reyes打了个寒颤，窸窸窣窣的脆响——某种充满恶意的踩碎昆虫外壳和翅膀的声音从Reyes脚下传来，这是秋天为躲避寒冷而冲进屋子里来的冒失鬼，仍未熬过冬天，飞蛾和甲虫在破木地板上铺成了一层松脆的毯子。布满蛛网的房屋骨架上安睡着一只毛绒绒的灰色蜘蛛，褪色的窗帘被风吹得鼓胀，借亚麻布为皮的幽灵。奥洛布罗斯的另一边在倾斜的时间线上滑动，冲向衰退的灭点。** **

****“我来过这里。”他说，“我来过这里，我......”** **

****利爪穿过胸口，Reyes低头看见自己的心脏在流血。** **

****有个人抱住他让他慢慢躺倒在地，寒冷浸透四肢百骸，而那轻轻摇晃着他的人却变得温暖，脸颊紧贴着他的脸颊低声呢喃，如同安抚摇篮中的婴孩。“这是错误的，Gabriel，”他耳语：“正确的结果必须有正确的开始。我们再重来一次。”** **

****

29

****脚步声急促地敲响了警钟，痉挛一瞬间穿透Reyes四肢，他的嘴唇缓慢而颤抖地张开深呼吸，气息中淡淡的血腥味带走了他的恐惧。无处不在的耳语低声嗡鸣着如果想要和魔鬼斗争，就得心无畏惧。水花声，铁桶落地声，对Reyes来说意味着折磨和酷刑的脚步声，Reyes听到的是奇怪的寂静，所有声音被纳入寂静这条河流，好像一双手捂住他的耳朵与黑暗的阁楼相隔千里，因听不见，他的皮肉免于流血，他的骨骼免于钉刑。** **

****然而湿热的毛巾擦过Reyes的脸颊，皮肤对温暖的渴望打碎Reyes的意志堡垒，他睁开双眼时黑暗比睡梦中更甚，拷问者的温柔举动令他更觉毛骨悚然。Reyes稍稍侧过头，一个具有威胁意味的声音对他低语：“别动。”，Reyes尽量轻地吸着气，过了很久他才意识到仍然抚摸着他颧骨的东西是人手，它爬过疤痕和胡须，粗糙而温暖，竟给他友善的错觉。Reyes的喉结滑动了一下，藏匿在黑暗中的东西吻了他而不是撕咬他的嘴唇，他并不指望那东西会给他一点儿水，但对方口腔中的粘液令Reyes情不自禁伸出舌头。** **

****那是个人，Reyes想，这个东西是人。** **

****紧接着是无休止的拷问，因持续不断的耳鸣Reyes只能听清几个词，对方仍然在重复那个问题：如何离开此地，奥洛布罗斯想要什么。热毛巾滴落的水滑进Reyes的嘴唇，他第一次主动开口，血液和内脏碎片突然涌上来堵住喉咙。这也许就是结束了，Reyes想，死于饥饿和失血。没有什么美好的东西在生命结束时被回想，相反，却是黑暗中的东西侵犯他时喉咙不断发出的嘶嘶声，像一个人抽着气为那些无缘无故的消失而忪哭。Reyes的胸膛颤抖了一阵，平静下来。真正可悲的是你，他说，倒向蜡油的烛芯拼命闪烁火焰：“你让我想到很多驱魔故事。恶魔附身是为了得到灵魂？它为什么不直接夺走人的生命而是大费周章蛊惑人心？因为它对某个人类情有独钟，想带他走。”Reyes咧开嘴笑了：“你爱我。”** **

****水流漫过Reyes小腿、胸腹，不断上涨的血水淹没了他的面孔，Reyes的意识在猩红的河流中下沉，他第一次也是最后一次明白寂静从何而来，朝他漂浮来的许多尸体在水中相互碰撞，Reyes发现他们都长着相同的面孔，在没有尽头的血河中随波逐流。寒冷禁锢了Reyes奋力滑动的双手。他沉进更深处的黑暗。** **

****

30

　　Morrison找到Reyes时，他坐在一棵树下抽烟，老橡树的树冠被炮火轰击，残骸散落在四周，像场没精打采的葬礼。

　　“不擦的枪会要你的命。”Morrison给自己找了块地方坐下。

　　“没准等我死了，他们会给我拍部传记电影，《美国狙击手》那种。”

　　“但凯尔[12]退役了，你记得吗？”

　　“嗯哼......”Reyes将烟屁股递给Morrison，Morrison深吸了一口，扔在地面上碾灭了。“如果你想说什么，那就直说。”

　　“政府花了大价钱造我们，”Morrison舔舔嘴唇，“在我家乡，玉米田尽头的田垄上有一棵红橡树，年龄和我祖父的祖父差不多大，夏天躺在树荫下喝杯冰啤酒打盹是最美妙的事情。我没法再那么做了，那颗老橡树被击中，连同烧焦了好几亩的玉米地。”

　　“即使战争结束，我们也不能退役。”

　　“你可以选，Gabriel，你可以选择留下。”

　　当他再次睁开眼睛，战火已经熄灭。钢琴响了，Reyes从一直静坐着的扶手椅上站起来。

 

[12]克里斯·凯尔  《美国狙击手》主角，退役后在帮助一名受创的老兵时被杀害

 

31

　　Reyes穿过走廊，打开了墙上的小门，遮住墙壁的窗帘自第一次拉开后就被扯下来堆在墙角。Reyes没有敲门。

　　Dent背对他，双手搭在琴键上很慢地拨动着，Reyes踏进房间的半只脚缩了回来，在满是灰尘的地毯上留下清晰的印迹。书桌和角柜上落着很厚的尘埃，透过灰蒙窗户的黯淡光线使得书房内呈现一种油画般的静默和朦胧，Dent的影子延伸到Reyes面前。Reyes没有走进去，他眼中，Dent坐在一片废墟里，褪色的墙纸上浸水的黄色痕迹正像花朵凋零一样自然地缓慢剥落下来，粉尘在空气中飞舞，Reyes挥挥手将眼前飘落的细小毛絮推开了。

　　“两个音符间隔太长了。”

　　Dent转过脸看着他，眼神没有流露出太多惊讶，他向长凳左边挪了挪，示意Reyes在身边坐下。Reyes按下第一个音符，随后音乐缓慢地从他脑海中的曲谱里流泻出来，几个被遗忘的音节被Dent的手填补了。

　　忽然，Reyes听到身后有响动，向书柜望着。那里什么都没有，但Reyes看见幽灵，他自己的，用拇指擦拭蒙尘的玻璃，书脊上的烫金字母清晰可辨，幽灵拉开咯吱作响的柜门，拿走了那本书。

　　Reyes的手因激动在琴键上毫无意识地胡乱拨弄。湖面突然下起暴雨。

　　Dent没有询问，Reyes走到幽灵消失的位置，按住书脊将它抽了出来，轻薄发脆的纸张迅速翻动着，字母之间有一股微微发烫的风。抵在胸口的书颤抖着，那是Reyes的心跳。

　　他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，无意识地念出来：“ 他认为时间有无数系列，背离的、汇合的和平行时间织成一张不断增长、错综复杂的网。由互相靠拢、分歧、交错或者永远互不干扰的时间织成的网络包含了所有的可能性。在大部分时间里，我们并不存在；在某些时间里，有你而没有我；在另一些时间，有我而没有你；再有一些时间，你我都存在。目前这个时刻，偶然的机会使您光临舍间；在另一个时刻，您穿过花园，发现我已死去；再在另一个时刻，我说着目前所说的话，不过我是个错误，是个幽灵[13]。”Reyes的喉咙抽紧了，舌底涌上酸味。“Reaper？”

　　暴雨不再猛烈地击打湖面，最后几滴虚弱地飘下来，溶入湖水中消失了。Reyes看向Reaper。

　　“你已经知道了。”他大步跨前，正要去揪Reaper的领子。对方先他一步击倒了他，右勾拳撞在Reyes肚子上。他踉跄着往后退了几步，怒不可遏地挥出拳头。

　　他打在空气上，或者是类似空气的......柔软东西上，一股黑烟牢牢缠住了他的双手。Reaper用一条手臂扼住他的颈项。“是的，我知道，我知道什么用！我们只能被困在这个鬼地方，认清现实Reyes，看看现在是什么时间，看清楚我是谁！”

　　在壁挂石英钟下方，墨水屏黯淡地显示着一行数字：12.28.2077。

　　Reyes双手挣脱出来，黑烟消散。他将手按在Reaper的面具边缘，动作被默许了，于是他将面具揭下。

　　完好的半张脸。他自己的脸。

　　“有多少次？”他问。“有过多少次？”

　　“我不记得了。”

　　Reyes嘴唇张了张，喉咙中涌出一股冷气，冬日松林的气息中含着丝丝血腥味。“我不能成为你，”他的下颌因恐惧和痛苦而抽搐。“我不能成为你。”

 

[13]博尔赫斯《小径分岔的花园》

 

32   ** **循环1****

****

　　羊皮手套在零下二十三度的环境中毫无作用，Reyes的手冻得有些麻木，伸进口袋里取钥匙时打着颤。他暗骂了句诅咒把他扔在雪地里的出租车司机。电子钥匙摸上去冷得像冰块，响声延迟了几秒，屋门才应声而开。

　　Reyes放下行李，就是这儿，他想，安静偏僻、远离尘嚣。房东装饰好的圣诞树忽然闪烁起来，Reyes的手臂穿过树枝摸到墙上的开关摁下。他提着箱子上楼去，小彩灯的光芒仍在他眼角闪烁。直觉告诉他这屋子里有其他人，Reyes往后腰塞了一把差不多该退役的柯尔特，新式武器自行上传使用记录的毛病曾让他吃过亏。

　　看到悬挂墙面的窗帘时，Reyes想到电影中暗门大多数通向家庭不为人知的秘密，他自嘲地笑着从脑海里驱走这个念头。他的手在门把上停留片刻又缩了回来。

　　“也许我该敲门。”Reyes自言自语。

 

　　关上门后Reyes一直在回味Harvey看他的眼神，“一个降职警探在酒吧喝了两轮出来忽然碰上了头号通缉犯。”他咀嚼这个念头片刻，心想：“不对，或许用‘拆开盒子正好发现自己想要的圣诞礼物。’来形容更为合适”他不知道这个念头是怎么冒出来，它一直盘旋不去。做完安置物品的琐碎活计，Reyes打开冰箱里的威士忌靠在走廊栏杆上，边喝边思考Dent的话里有几分真假。抛出姓名的双关语时，Dent笑了。面具下那半边脸也在笑吗？

　　他紧紧盯着那扇门，仿佛有什么怪物随时会冲出来。

　　通讯器在他口袋里嗡嗡震动，一条来自快递员的讯息告诉Reyes包裹放在湖对面小镇的邮局柜子里了。 这时Reyes才记起Ana说过她会给他寄圣诞礼物，他以为那是玩笑话。Ana的通讯占线，不过她倒是很快回了Reyes短信，让他去小镇转转，对治疗神经紧绷很有好处。

　　紧绷个鬼。Reyes在键盘上打完这一行按下了delete。Ana总有一万种方法让他哑口无言。长途旅行加上酒精的作用，Reyes很快睡着了，设备不断发出的无信号警告也没有将他唤醒。

 

33  ** **现在****

　　无论事情是怎样发生的，它已经发生了。Reyes仍紧攥着Reaper的面具。他在Reaper的瞳孔里陷得越来越深，深渊朝他敞开怀抱，Reyes感觉自己正向无底洞坠落。

　　“你现在还会梦到战场和尸体吗，Gabriel？”

****

34 ** **循环1****

 _ _有一队士兵被杀害了，他们走进埋伏，像烟花一样爆炸开。__ Reyes的手在枕头下摸索温度调节器，过了一阵他才意识到他摸到的是把枪。睡衣黏在他汗涔涔的脊背上，完全打湿了，但Reyes仍觉得冷。他在突围行动中饱受低温症折磨，七天没有合眼，但那种冷和现在的寒冷完全不同，Reyes把自己裹进羽绒被，汗水一颗颗渗出皮肤，他感觉得到甚至能一颗颗细数。 _ _一队士兵走进了埋伏圈，__ Reyes无法准确描述他们是怎么消失的，他只记得从地上爬起来时浑身疼痛得仿佛散架，半液态的东西黏在他的脸颊上，混合着红色、白色、泥土的黑色。他躺在手术台上清楚地听见和看见医生怎么取出弹片，各种金属碎片落在不锈钢盘子里发出清脆的“啪”和一连串渐渐消失的微小颤音，但有一种声音完全不同，Reyes需要将视线聚焦在那夹在镊子之间的沾满血迹的物体上仔细辨识。主刀的医生说，这是尸体的碎骨头。

　　低温症让人产生自己正像死者慢慢冷去的恐惧。Reyes知道自己活着，然而这种寒冷和麻木如同癌细胞迅速繁殖，他发热的部分开始冻结了。

　　黑暗中他模模糊糊看见心理医生坐在一把铁灰色的椅子上，对面还有一把，Reyes很难不去描述椅子的触感，裤子正黏在他的皮肤上，就像坐在那把表面有磨砂纹理的椅子，隔着衣料密密麻麻的凸起折磨Reyes的屁股，他控制自己不在椅子上挪动，汗珠顺着脊柱流下，一颗、两颗，Reyes数着。 _ _医生将资料夹平放在大腿上，他的声音很柔和。“你紧张吗Reyes？”他没在名字前加上军衔，Reyes暗想这是不是某种策略。__

 __ __Reyes将上半身重量依托在椅背上，肩膀自然下垂，摊开手。“为什么？”_ _

__医生低头瞟了一眼档案。“现在让我们谈谈你的感受，Reyes，你感觉如何？”_ _

__“我的感受？什么感受，关于在我面前死的那个小队吗？”他朝医生的胸牌迅速投去一瞥。_ _

__“是的，你的感受如何？”_ _

__Reyes的手轻微地动了一下，手臂抱在胸前极易体现出防卫心理，他克制了自己下意识的动作。“你不是医生。”_ _

__医生抬起眉毛：“什么？”_ _

__“你不是医生，你是质量评估员，查看一个物件是否正常运行，评估状态，写份报告交上去。博士、上校，我不在乎你是什么身份，你想检查一个机器，我可以告诉你它仍然迅速精准。现在去写你的报告吧，随便写点什么。”__ 现在Reyes感觉椅子没那么磨人了，他辨识出棉织物的触感。Reyes在羽绒被里翻了个身，滑到床的边缘，玻璃杯中残留的威士忌散发出强烈的气味，他下床重新倒了一杯，拖着一把椅子走进露台。威士忌让他的胃暖烘烘的，被噩梦惊扰的睡意陆陆续续回到他的脑子里施加催眠。半梦半醒之间，Reyes看见一大群不知名飞鸟掠过天空的画面，他的目光追随着鸟群落在黑漆漆的树林中，黑色的鸟变成了黑色的枝叶。一个黑色的影子在他的眼角晃动，Reyes察觉到危险。

　　噢，或许危险只是他的臆想。Dent在他走进露台之前就坐在那儿，脊背紧贴椅子的线条，他面朝窗外，但他的眼睛注视的方向却无从得知。用雕塑形容Dent只是对表面的比喻，“死亡的僵硬”又过于简单，时间停止了，凝固成坚硬的方块把其中的空间和物体都与外界隔绝开来，变成仅供观赏的标本。Reyes敲响玻璃，Dent对此毫无回应。

　　空杯子滑出Reyes手心，地上有细碎的反光，Reyes小心避开玻璃渣赤脚走回卧室。再次醒来时天已经亮了。

 

　他在奥洛布罗斯附近的树林中找到Dent，询问他能否再次帮助自己开船去湖对面。Reyes根据昨日落水时Dent的反应有所预感，他断然不会拒绝自己的要求。

　　湖面的雾一直未散，Reyes带上了指南针。小艇开到湖心雾最浓处，他们完全陷落在一片白茫茫中，正面对Reyes坐着的Dent低声说自己有不好的预感，Reyes笑着回答幸亏有指南针，然而雾气颜色渐渐淡薄，Reyes却没法笑出来。

　　他眯起眼睛打量着岸上不远处坐落在山腰处的房子，和Dent面面相觑，Dent率先打破沉默，将船靠岸边的冰面停下。Reyes草草栓好船，跟上Dent的脚步，一开始是快走，接着变成了狂奔，距离屋子只有几米时Reyes控制不住按动了钥匙，大门应声敞开。

　　Dent与他对视了两秒，绕到了屋后另一边的门，不久后回来告诉Reyes。“没错。”

　　Reyes不知该如何回应，Dent去开门时他端着指南针的胳膊来回摆动，磁针在摇晃之后总是指往一个方向。在经历战争过的种种之后，Reyes内心仍然不由得一阵恐慌，他将指南针盒子平放在手心里示意给Dent看。半晌，Dent回应道：“或许刚才弄错了方向？”

　　Reyes由衷地希望是自己看错了，他紧紧盯着表盘和指针，在小艇行驶的过程中不敢移开目光。大雾中他们像盲人般摸索。一次次驶进雾气，恐慌像阴云不断堆积在Reyes心头，他的手因出汗完全黏住了手套，衣物下的皮肤也汗流不止， 即使湖上的寒风足以把人冻僵。几个小时过去了，他们仍然回到奥洛布罗斯脚下的湖岸。

　　步行不是明智的选择，可除此之外还有什么办法吗？Reyes作了简单的准备，Dent和他并肩走着，把谷物能量棒嚼得咔擦作响。但沉默总会回到他们之间，Reyes搜肠刮肚寻找最轻描淡写的语言，吐出的音节却忍不住颤抖。

　　他知道自己的声音有些失常。Dent将手搭在他的肩膀上轻轻摩擦，拍了拍，他的回答是不容置疑的镇定：“我们会走出去的。”

　　雪地徒步两小时后，他们看见了松林后的奥洛布罗斯。

 

　　Dent四下望了望，Reyes不见了，他一定是发现Dent跟踪了他，现在Dent反而变成被监视的猎物，Reyes躲藏在某处，观察着他的反应。Dent跺了跺脚震落靴子上的雪，咳嗽一声喊道：“Reyes！出来！我们谈谈！”

　　“你最好编个可信度高一点的谎言。”

　　Dent朝声音传来的方向望去，一棵松树后露出Reyes的衣角和半截枪管，他叹了口气。“比如什么？你在早上天没亮的时候出门吗？我可以帮你，Reyes，你可以来找我！”

　　“给我个理由让我相信这不是你搞的鬼，Dent，你最好祈祷我不会打爆你的头！”

　　“Reyes，”他转过身直面Reyes，Reyes从树后慢慢走出，手指搭在左轮手枪的扳机上。Dent配合地举起双手：“我就跟在你后面，和你一样穿过森林，我并不知道这鬼地方有什么陷阱，我发誓。”

　　事实上，他开始怀疑自己大脑中被设了什么陷阱。他跟着Reyes穿过那片森林，一路上作了标记，他以为自己将会翻过山头到达另一边，身边的松树随着他加快的脚步越来越稀疏，天空也越来越明亮，然而穿过森林，赫然矗立在山腰半的却是魔咒一般的房子。它用锁链困住了他，像套着项圈的野兽徒劳在木桩四周打转，磨损的爪子刨出无用的刮痕。今日没有下雪，他的脚步一遍遍印在之前的痕迹上重蹈覆辙。如果不是有人在他脑子里装了什么东西，如果不是那魔咒在他被开过颅的脑袋里一遍遍重复奥洛布罗斯，他绝不会来到此地。

　　“给我个你跟着我的理由。”

　　“告诉我Reyes，你打算怎么办？不停尝试翻过山丘直到你冻死在山上？清醒点，你不想在这里白白丢了性命。”

　　“或许我们应该先谈谈你隐瞒的事情。”Reyes距离他仅两码。“双手放在脑后，跪在地上。”

　　Dent照做了。Reyes向前跨进一步，没拿枪的那只手伸向Dent的面具。Dent目光闪烁，面具后的那只眼睛的目光看上去更柔和，甚至有一丝哀求。Reyes改变了主意，他的手放下了，不过是垂在身侧紧握成拳，蓄势待发。

　　“右手摘下你的面具，左手不许动，你知道我会开枪。”

　　“别这样，Gabriel。”

　　“照做。”

　　“Gabriel，”他试图讨价还价：“你知道，你要杀我，我是没法还手的，”他将食指放在面具侧面的按钮上，“Gabriel，别。”

　　“照做！”

　　Reyes看见了自己二十年后的脸。他猜测过Dent面具下的部分要么是失去肌肉牙齿暴露，要么是面团似的粉红色臃肿移植物。但他没想到Dent遮住的是完好的那部分。

　　趁他呆滞之际，Dent扑上来将他拿枪的那只手猛砸在雪地上，枪脱手飞出，被Dent捡起。Reyes放弃了抵抗，他等着Dent开枪。

　　Dent甩出转轮，子弹纷纷陷落在雪中，Dent的声音在Reyes耳边引起一波又一波震荡。“你知道我为什么不能杀你。”

　　Reyes睁大眼睛瞪视着他：“告诉我不是我想的那样。”

Dent奋力将手枪扔出去，枪管在空中划出一道银色的弧线落在十几码外。他走开了。

“Harvey！”Reyes踉跄着爬起来，Reaper无动于衷。如果Reyes近距离观察就会发现Reaper的脚尖落地之前在雪中晃动划着圈，步子放缓。但他没有看到，他以一种别扭的姿势边跑着边拍打着沾满雪屑的背部，以免融化的雪屑沾湿衣服在表面冻结成一层硬壳。

　　“Harvey Dent！”好吧，他自言自语，也许Reaper并不喜欢这个假名，也许他不该怀疑任何时空错乱的可能。Reyes用力咬着下唇，血腥味从齿间漫延到舌面、喉咙。他十分抵触地喊出了那个名字。

****

35 ** **循环1****

“Gabriel Reyes！”

　　Reaper的脚步停止了，他转过头望着Reyes，“已经很久没人这么称呼过我了，大多数人倾向于叫我Reaper。”

　　Reyes摇摇头：“我一定在做梦，我得想办法醒过来。”

　　“我可没觉得自己活在梦里，Gabriel，现在回屋子去吧。”

　　Reyes瞧着他脸上的伤疤，几道深深的红色沟壑穿过半边脸颊把他原来的面孔划得四分五裂，不由得抽了口冷气发出“嘶”的一声。Reaper上挑的眉毛使沟壑将他五官分裂得更嚇人了。

　　“你变丑还变朋克了。”Reyes喊道。

　　Reaper发出了一点奇怪的声响，通过完好的那半边脸，Reyes可以确定Reaper是真的在笑。

 

　　他将小艇拖到岸边翻过来，冻硬的苇草隔着裤子弄得他小腿发痒，Reyes踩折了一些，为自己开拓出空地。渔具包的背带随着他弯腰的动作滑落下来，工具散了一地。他伸手去捡时，重重的脚步声落在他身后，Reaper像是凭空出现一般站在了他身后：“你忘了这个。”

　　Reyes接过那盒钓饵。

　　“你可以来找我，Gabriel，我说过你可以找我帮忙。”

　　“我只是给晚饭弄两条鱼。”

　　Reaper的视线转向别处，望着湖面的雾气：“我知道你在想什么，Gabriel。你试过了，我也试过了。”他的手伸向Reyes，Reyes没有躲开。Reaper将他的外套拉链拉到最顶端，围巾塞进领子里。“Gabriel，你看到湖底的奥罗拉还会跳下去吗？”

　　Reyes两腮的肌肉绷紧了，他的嘴角微微抽动一下，Reaper知道他的答案，Reyes想，他慢慢蹲下开始捡地上的渔具。“你会去救她吗？”

　　Reaper发出一声怪笑，在完好的那半张脸上呈现出一种久违的表情，但很僵硬，肌肉坏死了似的。目光闪烁之间，Reyes看到了一种很奇怪的东西，画面缩小，缓慢地跟随主体物移动：那只猫松开受伤的老鼠放任它冲向洞口，老鼠拼命逃窜着，猫忽然扑上去咬住它的脖子。Reyes咽了口唾沫，Reaper距离他不到一英尺，他呼出的气息是冷的。

　　“如果在那之前我有足够时间把你拉出水。”

　　他将船推进薄冰区，接过渔具包等Reyes跳上来。小船与浓雾保持了些距离，Reyes设好钓竿，等鱼上钩。“你为什么回来？”他问的时候低头在口袋里找香烟，既没有问Reaper当初是怎么离开奥洛布罗斯，也没有问他经历过什么。

　　Reaper径直从他的烟盒中取了一支，抬了抬下巴示意Reyes为他点燃，Reyes不得不正视他。

　　“我不太记得了。”Reaper深吸了口气，烟雾挡在他和Reyes之间。Reyes意识到即使没有这些烟雾他也无法看清Reaper。正当他按捺不住时，Reaper继续说道:“我记得要到奥洛布罗斯找回什么东西，其余的？”他轻蔑地哼了一声。

　　Reyes余光扫过Reaper的伤疤试探性问着:“你还没退役？战事还是事故？”

　　“亲手拆开礼物盒子的乐趣正在于此。”他不再说话。

　　折叠水桶中两条鱼的命运分别流向餐桌和冷柜。通常赞赏会从食客的表情自然而然地流露出来，而Reyes仅仅在Reaper即将离席时看见他藏在眼底的火焰，那焰火没有一丁点火星触及Reyes，但莫名其妙的焦灼感由内开始熬煎。像春天冲破冰层的河水，血液欢畅地在血管中流动起来。

 

　　礼物也许是半夜悄悄放在圣诞树下的，Reyes找到一个尽可能舒服的姿势在地毯上坐下，拆开简易包装。看到盒子底的东西时他没有意识到自己在咧嘴笑。Reyes不确定今天是不是圣诞节，事实上距离他碰见Reaper已经过去好几天了，从他们明显改善的相处情形来看应该如此。但礼物摆在树下，客厅的电子日历上显示着25日。Reyes将手伸到枞树后摁开关，缠绕在树枝上的小灯闪烁着绚丽的光彩。人难道不是像这些灯一样必须依靠彼此连接，却只能短暂地发出无用明亮吗？他将一只滚烫的彩灯捏在食指和拇指之间，灯泡碎了，在地板上渐渐冷却成一堆黯淡粗糙的残渣。

　　书房的钢琴响起，这对Reyes而言是种邀请。一页曲谱弹完，等待着被翻动，Reaper自作主张续了一小段不存在于书面上的音乐。Reyes应邀走来。

　　曲调回到正轨。

　　“意外。”Reyes将手指按在Reaper弹奏过的琴键上，没有温度残留，没有指纹。

　　“有所准备之下一切意外都是必然。”

　　“你来奥洛布罗斯要找的东西，找到了吗？”Reyes的另一只手在裤兜捏着来自礼盒的纸条。

　　Reaper专注于眼前的谱子，没有移开目光。从钢琴乌黑锃亮的漆面上Reyes看见一双燃着火焰的眼睛的倒影。Reaper拒绝回答，又或者，答案并不取决于他自己。

　　乐声疾风骤雨般地落下来，Reyes的手跳过了几个微妙的琶音，草草收场，乐谱合上了。

　　“你不是想让我讲讲你忘记的经历吗？现在正是时候。”

　　“没错。”Reaper双手按住琴盖下压让它归位。“客厅怎么样？我找到一部很好的老电影。”

 

　　“你在想我正在想的事情吗？”

　　Reaper没有发声。他在考虑首先回答哪一个问题，关于他回到奥洛布罗斯要寻找的东西，关于他是否思考着Reyes思考的事物。他的空白留得太久会使Reyes生怯退却，但Reaper知道，Reyes需要学会耐心等待好事降临。

　　是时候给他一点甜头了。他的手缓慢地爬上Reyes后颈，低语：“C'était dans mon âme amoureuse，Désir mêlé d'horreur, un mal particulier.”[14]

　　Reyes的喉咙抽紧，一种水无法缓解的干渴爬进他的口腔，他的舌头颤动着寻找哪怕一丁点唾液的滋润。接着他意识到自己的脉搏在升高，他的手臂因荷尔蒙大量产生，颤栗着将Reaper拉近了。

　　“不会有任何人知道。这里只有我们。”

　　他尝试控制自己的情绪，但脚步由于兴奋而变得轻浮，只能任由Reaper将他拽向二楼去，Reyes仰面倒进被褥里，他挣扎了一下好让被埋住的脸露出来，他得看着Reaper才能决定这一切对他们而言是正确的。实际上他还需要来自Reaper更多的肯定。他等待着这份裁决。

　　Reaper拽住Reyes的头发粗鲁地吻咬，他的舌头在嘴唇边缘打转，好让Reyes看着他舔去残留在牙齿上的血迹：

　　“我想撕碎你的欲望就如同我想吻你的欲望一样强烈。”

　　他的眼睛在黑暗中燃烧着火焰。那火焰的热量并不明确，Reyes不知道等待他的是躁动的欢愉还是酷热的火刑，他已准备好欣然赴死。

　　次日醒来时Reaper枕过的位置留下了压褶和凹陷，但缺乏气味，具有生命的人会有烟草味，有须后水的气息，皮肤留下的味道可能闻起来像乳脂或盐花，但Reaper的枕头？某种意义上来说死者是没有气味的，缺乏具有生命特质的气息。Reyes并不明白为何自己在想这些问题，他将鼻子贴近床单和枕头，寻找那种微妙的雨后墓地的气味，他需要放空自己的脑袋让这些贴近死亡的东西填充自己，这可能是带领他穿过那形似尸检痕迹的进入Reaper胸膛的唯一方法。窗帘被拉开些许，Reyes眯起眼望向窗外阴沉的天空，他觉得天空似乎比先前明亮了许多，光线变得刺目。

　　他踱步下楼准备早饭，意识前所未有的清醒。

 

[14]C'était dans mon âme amoureuse，Désir mêlé d'horreur, un mal particulier.

《奇人之梦》波德莱尔  这是我多情的心，欲望因混合了恐怖而产生的怪病

****

36 ****某个时间****

****“对，再来点。”Reyes回答。“瓶子别拿走。”** **

****“看样子最近不太顺利啊，伙计？”** **

****瓶子被推到Reyes面前，酒保擦了一个新的玻璃杯，他抬起胳膊时Reyes的目光穿过他腋下瞧见吧台另一头的顾客，兜帽拉得很低，脸上戴着什么东西。他发现自己被注视着，投来短暂的一瞥。那瞬间Reyes感到似乎被什么东西刺了一下，像蜜蜂蛰过留下的难以忽视的痛痒。** **

****“那家伙，”Reyes压低声音问道：“你见过他吗？”一刹那，像是声音加入了电流干扰的滋滋声，他的听力变得模糊了，地板和吧台震颤起来，酒保的声音钻入Reyes的耳朵被扭曲成一种奇怪的腔调：“怪客年年有。每年圣诞节都会来，已经七年啦。有一次我问他来干嘛，他说在等什么人。”** **

****耳边的嗡鸣声逐渐消音了，Reyes摇晃脑袋让自己清醒过来。“他有说他在等什么人吗？”** **

****酒保奇怪地盯着他：“谁？谁在等什么？”** **

****“没什么。”Reyes观察着杯中的酒液，桌子并没有晃动。“你见过他吗？”** **

****“噢，他和你一样，是个新面孔。”酒保将两杯泡沫四溢的啤酒推向看球赛的男人，潦草地擦了擦桌上的酒液。“这镇上故事不多，湖对面的老房子是个例外，不过那也是老生常谈了。Ouroboros，这名字听上去不怎么吉利，是吧？”** **

****“所以你认为老罗宾森的儿子会把那房子卖掉？”** **

****“嘿，听着。”酒保压低声音凑近Reyes：“那房子自从老罗宾森的祖父时代就有了，听说那附近的什么东西让老先生着了魔，他建了房子，留给后代收拾烂摊子。这里的人会碰到些奇怪的事情，不过那都不是真的，是吧伙计？看你脸上的疤，见识可比这镇子大多了。”** **

****“飞溅的弹片。”Reyes指了指额头的两道疤。“幸运的是我的骨头比较硬。”** **

****酒保重新打量起Reyes。“这么说你参战了？等等，我好像在哪儿见过你，报纸，对，是报纸。我去找找，应该是上周的。”他双手在吧台上一拍，示意Reyes稍等。** **

****酒馆的门被推开，寒风的突然闯入卷走了屋内不少热气，Reyes感到脑后一凉，把衣领竖起来拉高了。四五个闹闹哄哄的年轻人勾肩搭背走进来，酒保提高声音叫他们在门外跺跺脚，别把鞋底的雪带进来。门口那儿已经淤积了一滩脏兮兮的泥水，其中一个年轻人没注意，脚下打了滑，其余人都哄笑起来。酒保在柜台下的报纸堆中迅速翻了翻，几张撕痕不规则的纸也许是提醒了他昨天拿去垫桌角的东西是什么，他抱歉地摇摇头，照顾生意去了。** **

****Reyes的视线回到对面的陌生人身上，他似乎一直观察着Reyes。Reyes专注打量他时，他将目光移开了，头压得更低，藏在袖子里的手放在吧台上不断转动着杯子，露出的几根手指有着不正常的灰白，关节附近的几道小伤口却呈现出愈合不久的粉红色。** **

****一小块琥珀色的光投在Reyes的杯子前，原来是酒保把所有的灯都打开了，光透过酒瓶的折射恰好落在了这里。Reyes将手指伸进那片光晕，似乎是在尝试光亮会不会把他灼伤，因为那颜色很像炉火。离他不远处的吧台另一边传来很轻的笑声，这是一个成年人看见孩子伸手去捞水中月时充满善意的笑声，在Reyes听来还有几分安抚的感觉。** **

****在酒馆另一头摆着几张白蜡木桌子的地方，有人摆弄着一台老旧的投币式点唱机，跟着原声轻哼。** **

****剩下半瓶酒，Reyes并不打算喝完，他将钱压在杯子底下，拿起脚边的包裹和纸袋。里面装的是在杂货店购买的足够五天的食品。包裹还不急着拆，他想回屋后坐在炉火前喝着威士忌慢慢打开来自Ana的礼物。Reyes在门口的衣架上取回自己的围巾，仔细地在脖子周围绕了两圈掖进大衣里，这是个聪明的选择，因为刚走出暖气屋时扑面而来的寒风实在令人吃不消。他走向从杂货铺老板那儿租借的老式铲雪车，打开发动机和暖气，杂货则扔在另一边的座位上。他没有立即回去，而是关上车门等暖气充满车子。他要到湖边走一走，似乎是为了等什么人。** **

****风中夹带的雪花渐渐多起来，他拢紧衣领，听到推门的声音。** **

****“嗨。”** **

****

37 ****循环1****

房东先前加了一些铅芯末，锁眼变得非常顺滑，锁舌弹进去时几乎听不到声音。但门口的木地板很老了，尽管它们定时被蜡打磨得光亮润泽，只要从那儿走过就会发出一阵令人不舒服的嘎吱声，像踩在一片落满了树叶和干枯短枝的林地里。Reaper原本以为自己能悄无声息走进来，旧地板一呻吟，他只好迈开步子，让Reyes知道他没在躲着。

　　煎培根的香气引他走入厨房，他抱着胳膊靠在橱柜边，很享受这种看着Reyes忙活的感觉。Reyes脸上有几分疲倦，抬眼对Reaper投来匆匆一瞥，拿起剩下两个生鸡蛋。

　　“我不饿。”

　　晚了，鸡蛋已经从裂开的壳里滑出掉进平底煎锅，凝固的蛋白边缘滋滋冒起泡。Reyes的语调中有一种奇特的平静，他的手伸来，但不是为了示意Reaper走近，两指捏住轻微漏水的龙头用力一拧让它安静。“那么你的煎蛋归我。”

　　空气中有股很淡的松木的味道，这种味道是冬天的森林。

　　“你出去了。”

    　“去看看天气怎么样。”

　　Reyes放下水壶，发出重重一声响。空气中弥漫着咖啡的味道。“Reaper，”他摩挲着下巴，戳痛了早晨修理胡须时不慎刮破的伤口：“你身上有血腥味。”

　　Reaper回望着他，眼神中写满了警告。Reyes在一块抹布上擦净手，朝Reaper走去：“有什么是我不能知道的，未来？跟我说说还有什么我不该知道的。”他歪着头去吻Reaper，手扣在对方脖子后面以防他躲开。他咬开Reaper的嘴唇就像猛兽撕开死去猎物的外皮那样，舌头伸进去探寻血液。他舔舐到对方舌面粗糙的颗粒，轻轻地刮擦了一下。

　　他松开Reaper的脖子，“至少你没生吃什么东西。”

　　Reaper的眼睛从瞳孔底部开始泛起火红，就像昨晚在黑暗中Reyes看见的火魔神般的眼睛。他舔了舔嘴唇：“灵魂。”

　　以免Reyes认为自己听错，他用缓慢的语气重复了一遍：

　　“是只渡鸦的灵魂。”

　　Reyes的手爬上Reaper脸上的伤疤，尝试在沟壑之间寻找平衡：“发生过什么，只要告诉我事实。”

　　比如他胸前“Y”字形的伤疤，比如他的气味有时像极了雨后墓地的气息，比如他的呼吸发凉。Reaper沉默地领着他穿过雪地爬上山坡，在森林中捕捉渡鸦的叫声，他散成了一股烟雾，渡鸦的叫声突然变得尖锐，停止了，几片羽毛飘落在Reyes身边，Reaper满手鲜血，他的手指插进了鸟的胸脯，传来骨头断裂的声音。

　　“看见了吗？”他问。Reyes摇了摇头，但Reaper确实从鸟尸中取出了什么东西，放进嘴中咀嚼，Reyes隐约感觉到这是圆球状的，非常轻，重量并不取决于来源什么生物，而取决于那东西来源的灵魂本身，有一些人的沉重饱满，充满岩浆般的液体，但有些过于轻盈，放在天枰上重量还不敌一片羽毛。

　　“你杀过无辜的人。”Reyes掰开Reaper的手指，让那只可怜的死鸟落在地上，在血液中他看见战场猩红的夜空，眼神近乎狂热：“但某些牺牲是必要的。”

　　渡鸦嘶哑地叫起来，盘旋在两人上空以相似死鸟的鸣叫声哀悼伴侣。Reyes眨了眨眼，一时占据了他头脑的狂热消退了，但不是全部，那疯狂转化成了另一种火焰，在他的胸膛中流动。他拉开Reaper的衣领，手紧贴尸检痕迹滑进去。Reaper知道怎么回应。Reyes融进烟雾时放弃了主动权，他们从一扇敞开的窗户钻入，紧抱着倒在地板上。

　　Reyes从来没有这样强烈地感觉自己活着。

 

　　屋子的另一边已经有两天没烟火味了，相反，Reyes的这一边却暖气充盈。有时他插上小彩灯的电源，和Reaper窝在沙发上看它们一直闪烁，他认为自己似乎在等待什么走到尽头。时常，他和Reaper的谈话会急转为争吵，因为Reaper那些改变了的想法使Reyes感到不可理喻，但Reyes往往在愤怒边缘努力争辩时回心转意，他不知道什么改变了他，他把那些句子吞下去时并不认为自己在吞毒汁。

　　壁炉里的木柴烧得只剩焦炭和灰烬，一些煤灰从烟囱落下来，烟灰飘得到处都是，Reaper捂住鼻子咳嗽着冲壁炉里大喊：“Gabriel！”

　　屋顶的Reyes肯定听见他了，不过他一定在装蒜呢，还拿起扫帚故意往烟囱里捅了一下。

　　Reaper笑笑，把火炉门的挡板封上了。炉边那摞木头已经用尽，地板上散落着几片枯树皮的残渣。他出门朝仓库走去时Reyes从屋顶扔了个雪球，正中Reaper后脑勺，他对准Reyes坏笑的脸回礼，雪球擦过领子留下了一道白色的痕迹。Reaper再次捏了一个雪球。

　　等Reyes终于玩累了，拿着扫帚从阁楼的天窗爬回屋子，Reaper终于想起自己要去仓库后取木柴。劈成长条晾干的木柴堆在仓库的外檐下，积了一层雪。

　　Reaper没有注意到剩下的木柴和上次来取时一样多。

　　 半夜，Reyes醒来了，也许唤醒他的是对面墙上那幅《夜晚狂想》的复制品装饰画。他将胸前的胳膊推开，缓慢小心地坐起来，棉织物垂坠时发出很轻的摩擦和空气溜走的声音，没有惊醒Reaper。他的双脚在地上摸索了一阵，跨过圆形地毯，在夜里踩到地毯的绒面会令他心里发毛。

　　Reyes光着脚站在装饰画面前，似乎它也在凝视他。

　   他垂在身侧的手碰到睡裤口袋的突起，他掏出了一块石英表，上面显示有日期。按照预约，出租车会在次日开到山脚下，接Reyes离开。他无心留意收拾行李的事，等待荧光指针颤动着走向12点。他被突如其来的困意催眠了，将手表放在角柜上倒扣着，爬回床上睡着了。无人注意的表盘上，秒针越过了12，齿轮转动着，日期逆时针跳了一下，喀嗒，又跳了两下。

 

38 ** **循环1****

洗手台上搁置着一只残留少量剃须膏的碗，镜子里出现了另一个身影。从镜子中看到Reaper的脸使Reyes对于自己将来所要变成的东西的感受更加强烈，他感到恐惧，同时还有亢奋和对于陌生事物探索的强烈渴望。正是因为如此，他更加清晰地感受他会成为什么，并且开始接近这种蜕变。

　　“我来？”

　　Reyes顺从地向后仰躺在椅子上，Reaper从Reyes手中接过剃须刀。刀片贴在他的皮肤时Reyes闭上了眼睛。

　　Reyes在避免自己内心某种东西，它吸引他，虽然那张力随时可能塌缩成黑洞。这种东西引导他的想象在镜像中描绘Reaper手中刀片抹过自己的脖子，粘稠的血液从动脉里喷溅 出来。而Reyes兴奋得血脉贲张。

　　他或许根本想不起来，就在几天前他还认为Reaper那些与他背道而驰的观念实在不可理喻，剪开他胸膛的人是塞了什么进去才使Reaper有了这种想法。

　　时间变成了一种虚构的概念，几个无序的数字，有时他看见电子钟上的日期已经翻页了，但隔几天，它又跳了回来，回到几天前的位置，而他完全没感到违和.....即使他看出时间是错乱的。因为走出奥洛布罗斯不再是他的目的，他甚至希望放弃他原先的生活，离开那个社交环境。与这种厌倦正相反的是他开始能够读懂Reaper的思想，他的狂热的来源，他理解源于偏执的那些暴行和杀戮，同时他内心坠入黑暗面的部分正在与日俱增。

　　Reyes把它归咎于和Reaper的肢体接触。Reaper知道他想要什么，他知道如何满足，Reyes想要强烈的痛苦和甜蜜的爱抚。尽管有时Reyes会坠入茫然，感觉自己只身躺在床上，仅仅在内心寻求某种安慰。他和Reaper像是熔在了一起，重新变成完整的一体，孤独的个体。Reyes隐隐有种预感，他和Reaper的分歧逐渐削弱的过程中他们中有一方将会不复存在。

　　Reaper从未透露过自己的尸检痕迹是怎么来的。Reyes必须小心地回避任何可能触及这个问题的角度。

　　某天Reyes醒来时发现背后长出一片奇怪的突起，他内心有种强烈的欲望，一种魔力，不断抓挠着。他受魔力指引拆下剃须刀的刀片，划开肩胛骨上的皮肉，侧过身去用余光注视着镜中赤裸的脊背，他看见的不是鲜血，而是黑色的羽毛，像塞满绒羽的枕头被划破那般争先恐后溢出来。落在白瓷砖上的羽毛在暗示着些什么，但他无论如何也想不起来在哪里见过似曾相识的场景。他用手指按压住向外翻卷的皮肉捏在一起用订皮机订合。看着自己在镜子里动作，这未免有些可笑，就像稻草人将漏出的稻草一根根塞回布衣里缝上，他担心少了羽毛自己便只剩一层外皮。

　　他套上衣服时一股冷气挟着些许松林气味飘进了屋子，他想到了死去的那只乌鸦和它的伴侣。他背后的刀口在以自己的意志伸展着，内部的羽毛想要喷涌出来。

　　Reaper没有发现Reyes脱下的上衣血迹斑斑，而Reyes看见的则是沾满了纤细羽支的背心。夜晚，当Reyes熄灭了最后一盏灯，他从容地爬上床坐在Reaper的小腹上，他的大腿不断前后挪动着找到自己的位置，熟练地操纵肌肉挤压Reaper的胯部。这时Reyes听到了一声叹息，那叹息他在战友的葬礼上听到过，也在会议的争执后听到过。Reyes无法定义自己的位置了，他急促的呼吸在黑暗中像是沸水翻滚的气泡，Reaper放在他臀部上的手鼓舞他继续，这并未减轻Reyes的焦虑，相反，他感到脊梁被弯曲，他被迫弓起脊背并垂下头，钛钉因伤口撕裂而变形脱出，藏在身体之内的东西蠕动着向外伸展，要冲出他的皮囊。

　　Reyes意识到即使在黑暗中Reaper也能轻易看穿他脸上的阴沉。

　    Reaper的指腹干燥且粗糙，它们紧贴Reyes脊背向上爬，浸在了热乎乎的血液中，他抓住了因订合而皱缩的皮肤，轻易地制造出疼痛。这一点儿疼痛把Reyes弄醒了。

　　皮下蠕动的异样消失了，潜入更深的地方藏起来，Reyes的感官被一种超乎寻常的平静所代替，他与Reaper四目交接，没接到任何关于背后伤口的质问。“树没有枯死，”他想，“不过是根须潜到地底更深的地方寻找水源。”现在那东西反而钻进他心脏里去了，正因如此他竟能读懂Reaper的眼神。

　　“我捏碎过一只蝴蝶的翅膀。”

　　他俯下身舔舐Y形刀口中间的汇聚点。有人从这里切开你的皮肤。当他们解剖你的时候，你那因烧伤失去了眼睑、暴露在外的眼珠有试图转动，暗示他们你还活着，你有试图挣扎，试图阻止他们扯下你最后一块遮羞布吗，你是如此赤裸和无助地任人宰割？“我把那只蝴蝶拢在手心里，它试图逃出囚笼时我把它毁了。”Reyes轻声说道，我想吻你的欲望和撕碎你的欲望一样强烈。

　　他将Reaper沾满血液的手拉到腰间，他的臀部断断续续地移动和摩擦着，找回自己的位置。Reaper困惑地望着他，在他看来Reyes哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手在他胸膛上胡乱探索着是因为疼痛。他不明白那源于强烈的喜悦。对于Reyes来说最稳定的位置是Reaper的位置。

　　没有人再去看钟表上的日期。

　　天气看上去再也不会好转。Reyes开始跟着Reaper进森林捕猎，Reaper摄取灵魂的时候他站在一旁观察，像个学徒。

　　奥洛布罗斯有足够多的资源以供打发时间，然而，随着Reyes越来越能够预测Reaper的观点，他发现原本值得争辩和讨论的东西开始变得乏善可陈。屋子不时给他一种空荡荡的错觉，他只身一人坐在屋子里，感受着松散破碎的时间，像稀稀落落漂浮在汤锅里的蔬菜，微弱的火苗以极其缓慢的速度熬煮着让它们变得黏稠。时间正在被挤压，形成一种新的结构。

　　有什么就要失去平衡了。

　　Reyes背后的伤口一直没有愈合。他对拆钉感到恐惧，越来越多出现在衣服和床单上的黑色羽支让他害怕挣脱伤口会爬出来的东西。最原始的激情还存在于他和Reaper之间，刺激着他们之间颤动日趋微弱的链条，而这链条正在缩短。

　　奇怪的饥饿从内部腐蚀着Reyes，他端起猎枪走进森林，在被打穿了脑袋、倒在雪地里的兔子身上，Reyes第一次看见和品尝灵魂。“只是小小的尝试。”Reyes知道夏娃也是这么想的，当他回到奥洛布罗斯时，屋子看上去像从中被劈成两半，另一半连同墙壁上的门消失了。尽管他仍然能听见Reaper在隔壁走动，听见Reaper的话语。

　　埋伏在他皮下的东西再次骚动起来，由于长久的压抑变得前所未有的炽热，它们往Reyes那混乱的头脑里灌输了一个决定。他在屋中漫无目的地闲逛着，最终在行李箱中找到了自己所需的东西，回到走廊尽头靠墙根坐下。他听见隔壁传来上膛的声音，于是取出口袋里的子弹塞进转轮。

　　他所能找到的子弹恰好只有这么一颗。

　　“听着，”Reyes垂目注视着双手间的柯尔特，“我希望你知道，这是我人生中从未有过的一段时间。我很幸运。”

　　肩胛骨的伤口撑开了，从皮肉里长出的包裹着骨头的东西撕裂他的后背，那东西倏地向上展开时抖落了许多黑色羽毛，一些羽毛还沾着血，令他想到Reaper捏在手心里的乌鸦。他抬头向上望时一片羽毛落在他的左眼上，屋顶撕开的巨大裂缝中露出灰暗的天空。

　　“我准备好了。”他听见不存在的另一边Reaper说出了几个词，他将耳朵贴在平滑的墙壁上，Reaper吐露的话语闪电般击中了他的心脏，他微笑着将枪管抵在颌底。

　　Reyes涣散的瞳孔中倒映出奥洛布罗斯分崩离析的景象。

 

39 ** **现在****

“早或晚，我会习惯噩梦，直到它不再是噩梦。”

　　Reaper歪着头注视他，看起来他并不满意Reyes的答案。 _你玩拼图吗Reyes？有时你需要把一些图片旋转......_

　下划线的确该填上“8”，放倒后它变便是奥洛布罗斯所象征的无限循环的符号。“我没有忘记任何时间！Reaper，我给自己留下了暗示。我只是忘记了一部分，不能承受现实的是你。你疯了！”

 

40   ** **Reaper的时间****

****从下颌舌骨肌到颅顶，子弹穿过的速度极为短暂，没有任何痛苦。** **

****Reaper睁开眼睛发觉自己站在窗前，双腿麻木，似乎他站在那儿很久了。回忆从死亡开始倒退，大量清晰的画面涌来时Reaper踉跄着跌倒在地。他在墙壁上摸索，那道虫洞般神秘的门好像根本不存在过。Reaper推开窗户，手心留下一道灰迹，他看着污渍自言自语：时间仍然停留在冬天。** **

****敲门声响起。** **

****Reaper的动作没有犹豫，他期望并且隐约地预感到一切会如他所愿。Reyes站在他面前，Reaper没有读出Reyes眼底的困惑，也未预料到自己的动作在另一个人的视角中会有怎样的反射。Reyes将手伸向后腰时他下意识地去阻止，Reyes背部重重撞在栏杆上，Reaper用膝盖压着他的胸膛。“Gabriel，这不是个好玩笑。”Reyes的胳膊放弃了挣扎，于是他松开手，拍拍Reyes的脸颊准备拉他起来。** **

****Reaper发现Reyes的眼睛没有眨动。** **

****几十秒过去了，他没有意识到发生了什么事，他的手伸到Reyes脖颈后扶住头，一些温热的液体顺着他的手指滑下来。** **

****Reaper费了些力气才把Reyes的头从那根钢钉上移开，钉子尖从栏杆中冒出一寸多长，穿透了Reyes的颅骨。他怎么可能从来没有注意到露出的钢钉呢？太多矛盾令他难以消化，Reaper放弃了思考。** **

****他的手在Reyes腰后摸到一块硬邦邦的东西，他把它抽了出来，枪管含进嘴里。扳机扣动就像切割黄油一样毫无阻碍。** **

****Reaper从短暂的黑暗中睁开眼睛，他的腿麻木得像是站了很久，他看见窗外有雪花飘落。** **

****当敲门声响起，他慢慢走去开门，没有轻举妄动。Reyes对他说了一模一样的话。故事正如同他经历过的有条不紊叙述着，他们坐在书房的钢琴边时Reyes将手放在他的大腿上，他往壁炉中塞满了木柴走进浴室，他们缩在同一条毯子里窝在沙发上看老电影。有时Reaper会替Reyes说出那些还未说出口的话，他希望日子过得更快些，直到他发现食物在不断减少，这不是他所经历的那一个版本，而是另一个.......Reyes并没有忘记他需要找到离开的路。Reaper意识到按下快进键的电影结局终总会出现，错失的恰好是最重要的过程那部分。Reyes将枪握在手里，即使饥饿使他短暂失去意识时也不敢放手，里面有两发子弹。如果运气好，一颗子弹就是一只鹿或松鸡。他和Reaper挨得更紧，以便于取暖，灌进肚子的热水减轻了一点饥饿感。沙哑而催眠的声音中Reaper还在构建明天的无限种可能。但Reyes困了，他睡前脑海里两句话不断重复:一发给你，另一发留给我……** **

****然而Reaper总会回到相同的位置，相同的开始。当Reyes跳进水里寻找不存在的奥罗拉时，他冷眼观望着，看Reyes慢慢沉入水底。Reaper在防水帆布下摸到一把枪，不像是有人故意把它放在帆布下， 而是它安坐在应有的位置上，他顿时明白了自己应扮演的角色，从容地吞下子弹。** **

****Reaper从窗边挪步到就近的卧室，等待Reyes敲响诅咒之门。他会发现这门开启只需一推，尔后落满灰尘的地毯将他的脚步引向死亡。Reyes没能看见凶器的模样，它从背后插入胸腔，刀尖一转捅进了脆弱的脏器。Reaper打开窗户，让冷风灌进来，他需要去散个很长的步。一颗子弹打碎了他的脊椎，他摔倒在地，头歪向Reyes，注视冒着烟的枪管发射出另一颗。Reyes松开凶器，他的手再也没有动弹。** **

****这一次Reaper走开了，他厌倦了之前的故事，厌倦了与每个新故事相对应而生的Reyes，像刚出厂的芯片还未写入任何数据，接着他死了。** **

****不过死亡只是一个概念，在那扇门后他的生命迎来一种新的形式，幽灵跟踪Reyes走过雪地，翻越山丘。Reaper说过的话一语成谶，Reyes迷了路，低温和森林迷惑了他的脑子，Reyes的脚步变得迟缓沉重，他面朝下栽倒在雪地里.......** **

****在单调的杀戮后，Reaper希望得到甜美的东西，一点蜜酒。他对阁楼里的囚犯很满意，那个用于情感发泄的工具。偶尔，他会忍不住将脸颊紧贴Reyes的，习惯是唯一不会欺骗Reaper的东西，亲吻Reyes时他会想到他们经历过的饥饿。** **

****Reaper无从知道自己还有多少路要走，他所面对的游戏庄家是这幢诡异的屋子。他将Reyes的尸体埋在奥洛布罗斯旁边，死者对他说过的那些话如幽灵随形，Reyes死后是否会到达他曾经到达的地方吗？Reaper将汽油泼向树木，抛出点燃的打火机，森林在他身后哀嚎。奥洛布罗斯在爆炸中塌陷，它的毒液流淌蔓延熔蚀出一张巨口，Reaper坠落下去。** **

****奥洛布罗斯外天气依旧阴沉，Reaper的双腿麻木地支撑着身体。** **

****他感到疲倦，陷入了无梦的沉睡，虽然他仍然笔直地站着，心脏仍然在胸中跳动。窗外是冬天......** **

****

41 ** **现在****

　“你指责我的立场是什么，Gabriel？”他揪住Reyes的衣领朝钢琴撞去。“这所该死的房子！它只会慢慢折磨你直到你不再是你所认识的自己！”

　　Reyes后脑磕在边沿上，他眼前恍惚了一阵，但双手仍紧握Reaper的肩膀。“你知道我不相信那一套，我们总会走出去，这些经历不过是臆造，你不是真的相信它们。”

　　他感觉到肌肉在他手中慢慢放松了下来，Reaper压低的头颅抵在他肩膀上。“什么是真实的？”

　　“这一切对你来说不够真实吗？”

　　“足够了，”Reaper走来拥抱了他，竖起的衣领边拉链勾住了围巾，趁扯开毛线的当儿他歪过头吻了Reyes。“我来此处要找的东西已经找到了。但我不知道你的目标如何。”

　　“实际上，”他转过脸望着结冰的湖面，双手插在口袋里。“那天你让我对着湖水许个愿望的时候，我当时没有任何想法。不过现在有了。”

　　“你在想什么？”

　　他注视着冰面上日出的倒影：“我希望时间停止在这里。”

　　“我不能确定......”Reyes眨了眨眼睛。有任何时间是他遗漏了的吗？在其他所有时间之中他们经历了相爱、伤害、谋杀。但有一个时间是被遗忘了的，正确的时间。摩擦枞树枝的窸窣和木柴噼啪燃烧的声音在Reyes耳边响了起来。

　　“听我说，Reaper，如果你仔细听，你会在火中听到声音。不是发生在这里，而是湖对岸的小镇，我是在那里遇到你的。”

 

42 

****“嗨。”** **

****他拢起衣领，朝那人点了点头。“圣诞快乐。”** **

****陌生人朝灯火通明的小酒馆望了眼。“真热闹，不是吗？”** **

****“是啊。”陌生人热切的目光也许只是幻觉。他向前走了几步，陌生人跟进，他转过头想看看这是谁，瞥见陌生人满是疤痕的面孔和半边面具，移开目光。“抱歉。”他想起小酒馆里温暖的炉火，那轻松的气氛。他在小酒馆里已经看见他了，他的视线恰好穿过吧台和他对上......** **

****“想到处走走吗？”他问。** **

****“好啊。”** **

****在湖边的码头边有几只倒扣着的小船，盖着防水布，已经被一层厚厚的积雪覆盖了。距离两人很近的地方有一座石雕，看不清形状，从四周环形的台阶勉强可以辨认出这是个广场。** **

****“我们见过吗？”** **

****“我猜没有。”** **

****Reyes低头继续走自己的路。“我感觉像是认识你很久了。”Reyes知道一种说法，审讯官可以一眼看出囚犯是否有说谎，拆弹专家可以嗅出炸弹的位置，那都是胡扯，很多预感会毫无缘由地出现，砰地一下猛击你的脑子，这或许是为自我保护不知不觉中练就的本领。尽管如此，Reyes想，为何他在是敌是友的抉择中轻易地选取了后者？** **

****“在我长大的那个地方，童年时只见过一次雪。那年冬天寒流突发袭击，当我早上拉开窗帘的是时候，发现外面的地面全都白了，外面飘着雪花，我以为那是火山灰。挺傻的，是不？”** **

****“我有同感，”陌生人顿了顿。“你看上去像是个我认识了很久的人。”他将脸转开了，望着一个黑漆漆的方向。他看上去心事重重。** **

****Reyes迟疑着。“每年圣诞节都会来，已经七年啦。”酒保的话在他耳畔响着，Reyes甚至无法判断那是否真实。‘他也许会认为被侵犯了隐私’，Reyes想，问题是当他考虑到陌生人那超乎寻常的友好态度，预感告诉他这个陌生人会告诉他一切。** **

****“听这儿的酒保说，你每年圣诞节都会来。”** **

****“来寻找一个答案。”** **

****“那么我猜你还没找到。”** **

****“也许，”说这话的时候他转过头望着Reyes，似乎在Reyes的脸上能找到所寻之物。Reyes装作毫不在意，任凭陌生人观察、寻找，他自己却仿佛站在蒙纱的基督雕塑前，虽然距离答案如此之近，却无法揭开那薄薄的面纱。** **

****他们走近时才发现一条粗铁链穿过码头两侧的木桩之间，挂着禁止入内的牌子。岸边的湖水已经冻成厚实的冰层。** **

****“许个愿吧。”陌生人说道。** **

****“什么？”Reyes笑了起来 。** **

****“当地人，把这个湖叫做......”陌生人吐出的词语迅速从Reyes耳边溜走了。“意为美梦成真。”** **

****“啊哈，说给小孩子的把戏。”Reyes望向湖心，那里开始起雾了。“许愿......人们都想要些什么？”** **

****陌生人一摊手：“名声？财富？权力或是爱情？我不知道。你想要什么？”** **

****“目标，我需要一个目标。”比如我该往哪里走，比如接下来该作出什么选择，在战争结束之后一个军人能做什么呢？“一个有明确目的性的......计划。也许吧。”他转过头来看着陌生人。** **

****“能够让你感觉自己活着的东西？”** **

****“有时候，我觉得有什么失去平衡了。”Reyes避开了对方探询的目光，他为自己的坦诚感到惊讶。“矛盾。你明白自己可以胜任某些事情，但总是不可避免地想到最坏的结果。我年轻时在社区的退役军人之家做过义工，有些人看起来像被折断了，这个比喻或许很奇怪，像粉碎的骨头没法再愈合。”Reyes没有继续说下去。从陌生人的脸来看，他对受伤的感受似乎更有话语权。** **

****“噢，这个。”陌生人明白Reyes的避讳。“只是一次没有报销的工伤。”** **

**** **_**_我想成为你。_ ** _ ** ****这个念头倏地探进Reyes的脑海里。“不因自己所遭遇的而自怨自艾一定很了不起。”** **

****陌生人的脚步停止了，他的声音像魔笛般引导着Reyes。“我认为你比自己所想的那个人更为坚定。”** **

****Reyes舔了舔嘴唇。‘你并不了解我。’他想。“你知道战争会把人变成什么吗？在军营生活了十三年，当我回过头，曾经认识的人已经变得陌生，已经消失了。你会发现自己不得不以自己经历的角度审视他们，审视你自己。当你质问自己他们是否仍为你保留一席之地，生活在他们的安全区之内，却没有人能够听懂你的语言，理解你的所为。”** **

****“我曾站在这个位置过。”** **

****Reyes疑惑地望向陌生人的眼睛，这是个充满魔力的兔子洞，Reyes须当心别跌落下去。** **

****“当我发现自己没有任何抗争余地的时候，我后悔自己没能早日醒来。不过遇到了指引我的人，改变了自己的想法。”** **

****“你很幸运。”** **

****“我们两个都是。好事会降临在那些耐心等待的人身上。”** **

****好奇并非善举，但Reyes想知道更多。“有道理。你是做什么的？我应该不是第一个好奇的人吧。”** **

****“我？我嘛......我想我算是个魔术师。”** **

****“你要掀开兜帽给我展示兔子吗？”** **

****“那得有些道具支持了。不过要来些简单的，我能猜到其他人的名字。”** **

****“说说看。”** **

****“你叫Gabriel.Reyes。”** **

****Reyes的表情有些僵硬。** **

****“这条算我作弊，我在报纸上看见了你的名字和照片。”** **

****“我以为被酒保拿去垫桌脚了。”** **

****“那对战争英雄未免太不礼貌。”** **

****“除此之外还有什么把戏？”** **

****“想尝试些预言吗？”** **

****“放马过来吧，我洗耳恭听。有什么忠告吗，神奇先生？”** **

****“保持你内心柔软的那部分，别让它冷却。”** **

****陌生人的脸凑得非常近了，Reyes的目光爬过狰狞的疤痕，落在他棕色的眼睛上，他见过这双眼睛，当他审视自己的时候......Reyes在军人生涯中见过的伤员数不胜数，最糟糕的那些会叫新兵连夜做噩梦。陌生人没有什么会令他难以接受。** **

****面具冰凉且光滑，Reyes的鼻尖滑到一边，他的嘴唇一半抵在坚硬的高分子材料上，另一半伸进对方浓密的胡须下。** **

****他感到呼吸变得又短又急促，心脏砰砰地泵着血液。“我有个包裹得带回屋子拆开。”Reyes说着，开始向雪地车走去。他想不出些邀请的话，舌头因焦急而打结。** **

****车灯一直亮着，暖气开了很久，连座椅摸上去都是热乎乎的。Reyes搜肠刮肚尽量挑出一个不那么蹩脚的理由：“如果你不介意，来喝杯热可可怎么样？壁炉很快就能烧热......我住在湖对岸。暂时的。”** **

****“这个包裹你可以带回屋子拆开。”** **

****他与Reyes对视着，Reyes那充满期待的眼睛中有什么被点亮了。** **

****他打开车门，坐在副驾的位置上。** **

****

43 ** **现在****

“一名想学习巫术的圣地亚哥教长拜访了托莱多的堂伊兰，”Reyes慢条斯理地说着，他拾起掉落的硬装书，抚平折角，合上了。“堂伊兰让女仆去炖鸽子，开始教习巫术。教长通过巫术成为了教皇，却没有实现对堂伊兰的允诺。堂伊兰只说了一句‘现在我可以吃我的炖鸽子了’解开咒语，此刻教长才发现自己仍然在堂伊兰的地下室，丝毫未动[15]。”

　　“黄粱一梦。”Reaper接过书将它归位。

　　“你醒来时会记得多少？只有一些细节，没有完整的故事，随着你醒来的时间越长，梦境消失的越多。”

　　“听我说，Gabriel，现在你的功勋挂在报纸首页，等一周、一个月、一年之后，鲜有人再记得你的面孔。人们会为你旁边那位美国队长献上鲜花和掌声，而你则沦落到站在帷幕后为演员制作道具。Gabriel，这是你想要的现实吗？”

　　“至少有一点Jack是对的，我可以选。既然他留在守望先锋，我不能离开派对。”Reyes深呼吸着。“我准备好面对任何即将到来的现实，就让它来吧。”

　　“你要想清楚，离开奥洛布罗斯之后我们都不可能回来。你将被背叛，你将被遗忘，你孤身一人死去时，不会有任何人来救你。”

　　“人都是要死的。真正让我们活下去的是欲望。”

　　“我希望你不会后悔。”

　　“你后悔吗？”

　　不，他注视着Reyes的眼睛。当然不。“我来这里寻找的东西已经找回了。”

　　当你闭上眼睛你便置身黑暗。Reaper在黑暗中仅凭感觉摸索到Reyes的脸颊，他凑近贴上去吻了吻。他感觉自己活着。

　　Reyes抚平裤子的皱褶好让自己舒服地坐下，他双臂向前舒展开时手肘和Reaper的仅有一寸之隔。他将Reaper的面具放回应有的位置。

　　琴键是不会自己弹奏的。

　　“我进屋时你在弹《Rue des trois frères》。”

　　面具后的那只眼睛眨了一下。

　　“继续，”Reyes翻过下一页来到Reaper被打断的位置。“现在把它弹完吧。”

 [15]该故事原出自《四十晨和四十夜》

44

　　窗外的鸟鸣预示着天快亮了。Reaper将窗帘的缝隙合拢，回到床上静坐着，正如他所预感到的那样，通讯器响了。Reaper只瞧了一眼便关闭了信息。收到黑影的来信便代表她再次找到了他的位置。她一向乐此不疲。

　　此刻满街都是发光的圣诞节内容的广告招牌，纷纷扬扬飘落的雪让霓虹灯光不再刺眼。曾有好一阵，看到窗外下雪会使Reaper产生不舒服的感觉。他躺回床上，望着天花板出神，枕头下的东西硌到他的手臂。蓝色方块不再发光，布满裂痕，Reaper曾捏碎过它，后来又粘合了。

****“酒保说错了一件事，奥洛布罗斯并不是个诅咒。”Reyes将曲谱翻到下一页。“像你说的，那个湖的名字在当地语言中意味着美梦成真。”** **

但酒保没有说错另一件事，小罗宾森继承了房产和土地后搬去了伯尔尼，急于偿还银行贷款，他将奥洛布罗斯卖给一个古怪的美国人。老罗宾森死后屋子再也没能得到很好的照料，那之后有年大风刮倒的树迎面栽进二楼窗户，将一面玻璃砸得粉碎，秋天时许多昆虫爬进来落脚。Reaper清扫了大部分，落在墙根的那些空壳，只是将它们留在原地。

　　正如某些无可避免的牺牲，他最终成为了现在的自己。去年离开奥洛布罗斯之后，Reaper彻底把房门封上了。写出完美结局的故事不该再出现续集，Reaper深谙这个道理。

　　他没有合眼，只是不断抚摸着胸前的弹孔，它从后背穿入正中心脏在前后各开了一个洞，在他被当做死人解剖时还没有出现这弹孔。看起来是最致命的伤疤，它带来的结果却是最好的。

　　Reaper仍然没有回想起来Reyes走出奥洛布罗斯的方法，催眠治疗往往以治疗师的一个暗示性动作解开了梦境，以一声铃响或一句暗语。Reaper情愿自己忘记。他知道Reyes再也没有做关于战场火光点亮夜空的梦，没有任何熟悉的面孔死在Reyes的梦境里，但Reaper会梦见Reyes坐在他的胯上，弓起的脊背生出许多黑色的羽毛。他会杀死一只渡鸦，等它的血液干涸，灵魂浮在尸体上方。Reaper注视着直到灵魂自然消失，除了他自己之外没人能将灵魂攫取。

　　他知道自己是这样离开奥洛布罗斯的，他醒来时躺在地板上，时钟上的指针规规矩矩走着，二楼回形走廊的尽头是一堵平整的墙。他的行李已经收拾完备，箱子立在客厅地毯上。假期结束了，他穿好外套，拎起手提箱走出屋子，关上大门。偶尔，他胸口已经愈合的弹孔会突然发痛。Reaper将双手枕在脑后躺着，他想到了什么，轻声对空荡荡的屋子说着：我也是。

 

****弹奏完最后一个音符，Reaper的十指搭在琴键上没有移动，Reyes朝他挪了挪，并肩紧紧地靠着，彼此没有说一句话。半晌，他发现书房变得十分明亮，于是轻推Reyes的肩膀。屋外的天气无疑是晴朗的，他已经有太久没有看见阳光，眼睛感到一阵刺痛。Reyes站起来，跟着他走到阳光下， 透过窗户Reyes可以看见整个山谷的景色，越过湖泊看见对岸的小镇。寒冷的新鲜空气让他的头脑保持清醒，同时明白旅程在这里就要结束了。** **

****他等待着，Reyes的手臂慢慢环过他的腰。Reyes已经知道离开奥洛布罗斯的方法了，一切本来就取决于他，他只是期待来自Reaper的肯定。尽管已经知道将来的路途会充满痛苦，他没有询问更多。要对分离有所准备是任何人都难以应对的，Reyes摸到了别在Reaper腰后的手枪。** **

****“我......”Reyes只说出了一个字，困难的并不是开口，而是继续说下去。Reaper拍拍他的脊背，示意自己明白。他闭上双眼，放心地将自己的重量交到Reyes手中。** **

****“我也是。”** **

****

 


End file.
